Broken Run
by Romaqueen3
Summary: Lizzie’s life has taken a turn she never expected it to take. She has to run way, her life depends on it. She returns to the safest place she’s ever known. But is she really safe?
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Road**

A heavy hand smashed into Elizabeth Kessler's face. She stumbled back and crumpled against the wall. Her ears rang and her face felt as though a piece of hot metal had been pressed against it.

Her vision blurred for a moment. Not from the pain of the hit, but from the pain in her heart. He wasn't supposed to do this ever again. There'd been the one time when he'd been drunk and she'd shoved him away, but, she'd started that one. She'd done nothing this time.

She could see the dark counter she'd been standing at when he'd come into the room. Chicken on the counter, that had been what she'd thought he'd wanted. She was proud of herself, it was a new recipe and it had smelled great.

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to stop the tears. He was still close. Lizzie, as she was better known, dropped her eyes to the ground and saw the chicken she'd been so proud of laying inches from her hand, dirty and ruined.

"Get up," her husband's gruff voice demanded.

Lizzie slid her hand along the wall and attempted to follow the command. Her legs had other intentions. Her knees buckled and threatened to collapse as she applied weight.

Danny's finger's locked around her hair and he and he yanked her to her feet.

The tears came. Great torrents of tears she couldn't stop. Her breath became ragged.

"Are you crying? Crying again? That's all you ever do, you just cry, and cry…" he voice trailed off.

Lizzie hardly dared to look up. Her brain was commanding her to move, for her body to flee. Her body had other intentions, it was paralyzed in fear. She saw him pick up the knife. Her body realized it had to move, but the realization came too late…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie's eyes were closed, a faint plink, plink, plink had roused her from her sleep. She didn't dare open her eyes, she already knew where she was. Her nose had become familiar with this place. The strong cleaning agents, sterile hospital smell.

It hurt to breath, it hurt to move. Her shoulder was where the pain was focused. A sharp pain. But there was another pain, the pain of her heart. It felt empty. Empty with the realization that everything she'd thought she had had been a lie.

This wasn't her first visit to the hospital. There'd been the night he was drunk, then the argument she'd started at the top of the stairs…

"Husband said he found her like that," a soft voice explained outside the door.

Lizzie resisted the urge to open her eyes. Found her like this? That was a new one. Usually, she was just accident prone.

"Damage to the lung. We'll have to watch her."

Damage to her lung? Her lungs? Lizzie felt that familiar feeling of tears washing up on her. He'd damaged her lungs. He could have killed her.

A voice in her head, that soundly oddly like Danny's talked to her. "If he'd wanted to kill you, he would have."

Lizzie shook her head. He hadn't wanted to kill her, that would have been too difficult to hide. Hurt her is what he'd wanted to do. His intention had been to show her where she belonged. That she couldn't make even the simplest decisions, like what to make for dinner without him.

Cold, gentle fingers touched her arms. Lizzie heard the familiar rip of Velcro. Someone was taking her blood pressure. She allowed her eyes to open just a little, and she saw a familiar face. She didn't remember this nurse's name, but she knew she liked her. Soft spoken and kind, she never asked the wrong kind of questions. Just made sure she was comfortable.

Lizzie opened her hazel eyes fully and looked up at the nurse.

"Well, hello," she stated, her voice low. "How ya feeling?"

Lizzie didn't answer, she knew the nurse didn't expect one.

"It was too close this time, Elizabeth," the nurse stated softly.

Lizzie's eye, which had drifted towards the window, snapped back to the nurse, who nodded her head solemnly. "I've known since your first time here."

Lizzie didn't answer. She'd know it herself too, but she hadn't wanted to admit it. She didn't want to be one of those women, caught in that circle of violence. But she was. Something she'd vowed she'd never be, she'd almost become a causality of.

"There's help," the nurse went on, her blue eyes darted towards the door. "I can get you information."

Lizzie's mind went to her safe place, the only safe place she'd ever had. And in that moment, she knew she was going back.

"I'm going to be all right," she stated softly. And for the first time in three years, she believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie's head was cushioned by the soft pillow as she lay under the large comforter of her bedroom. Danny was downstairs. His heavy footsteps thudded across the floor. His morning routine. He would be pulling his jacket on, finishing up a glass of milk as he pulled his keys off the door. Had she been downstairs, he would have given a curt nod in her direction and informed her he'd be home by five. A simple statement that held so much power, it meant he expected dinner by the time he got home.

Lizzie winced as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Her shoulder ached, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when she'd been admitted to the hospital. She'd spent three day there, Danny constantly by her side. He'd been the picture of a perfect concerned husband, fresh flowers daily, constant vigilance by her bed side. Lizzie was amazed. With that swift stab, he'd removed a veil she'd had over her eyes. These action she would have previously interpreted as remorse, she realized were really to keep her under his watchful. With him constantly in the room, she couldn't talk to anyone.

Usually, there was a grace period. After large arguments, or whenever he raised his hand to her. But she'd only been home a day, and last night he'd already muttered about her being lazy and useless. Lizzie's body had went completely rigid as he climbed into bed beside her. He'd said nothing though and had fallen asleep.

Lizzie pulled her purse onto her lap then removed her wallet. All of the credit cards and the checks had Kessler on them. That's who she was now, she was Elizabeth Kessler. After the wedding, he'd moved her out of California, to Florida, on the opposite coast. He'd moved because of the construction, or so he said. But now, looking back, she could clearly remember his reactions after receiving the first phone bill and seeing all the long distance calls. She'd gotten a nice shiner for that. And it had only escalated when she suggested they add a long distance plan to the phone. Lizzie closed her eyes against the tears filling her eyes. She'd been stupid. So stupidly blind in love. When had he not become the Danny she'd fallen in love with? When had she started to make excuses? Or add dark sunglasses as a part of her regular dress. Or long sleeves?

With a frustrated moan, she threw her wallet across the light blue comforter. She'd been so stupid. He would realize any large transactions from the bank accounts, and she wouldn't be able to explain where it went.

She refused to call for help. Any calls, anything she did right now, he would be able to track.

Lizzie took a breath and wandered into the bathroom.

_At least its not your face_, she told herself, looking at her reflection. What had happened to that girl from high school, with the shiny blonde hair, bright eyes, and constant smile. She wasn't even a shadow of her former self.

Lizzie gingerly pulled her shirt over her head and took a breath. She held the satin in her hands and was struck with a sudden idea.

Her bare feet slid across the thick carpet and she stood in front of the closet door. She had clothes upon clothes, Danny couldn't show off a shabbily dressed wife to all of his friends. She'd had so many outfits she'd only wore once. Lizzie plunged her hand into the closet, shoving aside her summer clothes. Her winter clothes were inside a large bin. At least the clothes for as winter as it got in Florida.

For the next hour, Lizzie grabbed bags, and shoveled in clothes. The name brands guaranteed that she would get money. How much she wasn't sure. But by the time Danny realized the clothes were gone, she would also be gone.

Heaving the bags over her shoulder, Lizzie lugged one out to her car, her shoulder protesting, sending shooting pains through her arms. She left the trunk open and turned back towards the house, taking it easy, until she heard it.

The shrill ring of the phone.

Lizzie ran inside it, yanking it off the cradle. "Hello?"

"Hi Baby," Danny's smooth velvet voice stated. "Where were you?"

Lizzie noticed it wasn't the harsh tone he'd use at home, but it was a tone that she didn't want to cross.

"I was in the bathroom, washing my hair."

He accepted this. "I thought we could meet for lunch. At that new Italian restaurant you wanted to go to."

Lunch? He wanted to go to lunch? He hadn't wanted to go to lunch in… "Sure honey, should I meet you there?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, bye honey."

Lizzie darted up the stairs, peeling off her clothes as she went. She didn't have makeup on, and that was something she'd have to fix. Her hands shook as she watched the clock.

Dressed, she ran back down the stairs, pulling the second bag of clothes behind her. Why hadn't she just told him that she didn't feel like going out to eat? Because, he wouldn't have accepted that. She was supposed to always be ready when he wanted her.

She arrived at the restaurant only five minutes late, she walked up to Danny and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Sorry, I was late, Mrs. Harper stopped me," she smiled.

Danny's eyes flashed, and she knew he didn't like to be kept waiting, but he would say nothing. Lizzie had a sinking feel she would pay for her mistake tonight.

Danny kept up a steady stream of talking as Lizzie reminded herself to nod in the correct times and answer appropriate times.

He rose suddenly from the table, tossed down a generous tip, and kissed her cheek "I'll see you at home."

She didn't dare to breathe or move until she'd finished off the last of her meal. A action she was sure had taken her ten minutes. The waiter was already paid and Lizzie rose from the table.

She didn't realize her mistake until she was home, the bills she'd received for her clothes tucked underneath the mattress, and dinner for Danny on the table. The neighbor she said had stopped her, Mrs. Harper, had left for vacation the day after she went into the hospital…

**AN: So, what do you think? Please review! **

**It's great to be back, and I'm so excited to see familiar names. And I'm just as excited to see new names. BlackKnight03, I'm glad you like the start, and just wait, this one going to be a good one. And yup, Abuhin, I'm back! C-Unit, hope this was quick enough for you. Hotchic12, I can't tell you that, but you'll find out next chapter where she's going…if she can get out…Nick, hope is what is driving her. EquestrianBabe, I'm glad I caught your attention, hope I hold it. Stormynights78613, we've only just begun! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mine? Plot, check! Characters? Um…no. Not quite. Borrowed, with love. **

Lizzie's heart was pounding as she glanced over her shoulder, the bus station was crowded. She raised herself onto her toes to see over the crowd, to see the doors. Dark glasses covered her eyes and her hair was twisted into a knot under the beret she wore. She was supposed to be at the store. She closed her eyes and pressed her finger to her lips. If he was to find her right now…

Lizzie closed her eyes and told herself not to think about that. Just think about where she was going. She was going home.

Her bus number was called. Lizzie wrapped her arms tighter around herself and stepped forward.

"Don't you have any luggage sweetie?" the driver asked, checking off the name Jane Johnson. Lizzie shook her head, and hurried onto the bus.

It was dark, noisy, and crowded inside. She slide past people until she was in the back, a corner seat, where she promptly slid down. The seats were hard and the fabric itchy. It was the best feeling in the world. It wasn't about material comfort, it was about freedom. She was finally getting away.

Miranda Sanchez looked at the raven haired man across from her, her jaw slightly dropped. "You can't do that!"

Gordo gently ran his fingers across his cleanly shaven chin and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You can't just skip getting married."

Gordo's face broke into a grin as he shook head, the dark curls a mess on top of his handsome face.

"Miranda, it's a Life, its not going to matter."

"It is too going to matter, because its in the rule book," she insisted, flinging the book at him. She grabbed the small pink peg. "Now, you're getting married."

Gordo smirked. "Maybe, I want to live up beginning a single guy for a while. You know, before I take the plunge."

Miranda stuck the peg into the little blue car that rested on the Life board. "Do I have a feeling we're no longer referring to the game? Could Gordo be getting cold feet?"

He made a face at her as she spun the wheel. "I'm not getting cold feet," he insisted. "I'm just teasing you because I know how riled up you get when it comes to game night."

"I don't like to lose," she stated stubbornly, moving her car around the board. "What time do you have to leave?"

"I told her I'd meet her at the restaurant at seven thirty."

Miranda looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Want a drink?"

He nodded as he spun the wheel.

Miranda hoisted herself up off the floor and into the kitchen. It was a small, brightly lit room, that she'd decorated to emphasis her Mexican background. She banged open the white door of the refrigerator then slammed it shut. Not surprisingly, pictures she'd taped into a collage fell off. Miranda set the two cans of cola onto the counter and picked them up. Her mouth curved into a small smile. She gathered the cans in her arms and brought the pictures into the living room. She set the cans down on the coffee table, but remained standing.

Gordo looked up, puzzled. "What are you looking at?"

Miranda turned the small picture around. A picture of her and Lizzie taken sometime in high school. They were both laughing and smiling, arms around each other.

The corners of Gordo's mouth curved just a little, then his face clouded over. This was a common reaction to when Lizzie was brought up. And Miranda wasn't surprised when he suddenly stood up, remembering something he needed to do before he went to the restaurant. Then, he was gone.

Miranda sat down on the loveseat, the photograph still in her fingers. She gazed at the picture. "Where did you go Lizzie?" she asked softly. She knew the answer. She'd gotten married, and changed. Not only did she move across the country, she'd quit calling. The first month, she'd called daily, then weekly, then every two weeks, then the calls quit. No calls on birthdays, no wishes of Merry Christmas. Miranda didn't forget though. That was the thing about someone who'd been your best friend, they weren't easy to disregard. At least not in Miranda's opinion. She sent birthday cards, and Christmas cards. She never received a reply, but at least she knew she was making the effort.

She laid the picture aside and began to put away the game. The house was silent now as it tended to be, and Miranda wondered who she could invite over. A muted rapt stopped her. It sounded like someone knocking, but Gordo usually just walked in. Puzzled, Miranda crossed the living room and opened the door. Her jaw fell promptly open.

Standing in the doorway, dark glasses covering her face, her hair hidden by a beret, was Lizzie.

Miranda immediately realized something wasn't right. For one, Lizzie wasn't smiling, two, she was hidden. Hidden by the glasses and hat. Not the radiant, smiling Lizzie from the picture. Miranda moved to the side, pulling her best friend with her and shut the door. Word failed her. She wanted to throw her arms around her and hug her, but she had the distinct impression that Lizzie would break if she tried this.

"Come on in, sit down. Are you thirsty? Where's Danny?" Miranda asked. She turned around and her breath caught sharply in her throat. Lizzie had removed the glasses and shaken out her long blonde locks. On Lizzie's fair cheek was a large, purple tinged whelp. A nasty cut that not only looked painfully swollen, but looked like she'd been hit.

"Lizzie what happened?"

Her friend's eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

"Danny did it," Miranda stated softly. "Didn't he?"

Lizzie tried to stop the tears, she sniffed painfully, and nodded, biting down on her lip.

Miranda bit back the strew of comments she wanted to yell and lead her friend to the couch. She perched across from her on the coffee table and looked down at her. "What happened?"

The whole story began to unravel. How it had seemed like the perfect relationship, how his controlling started off as little things. His suggestions for her not to work, the cell phone so he could reach her, then it moved to bigger things. The unexplained PO Box, then arguments, then the first blow. Lizzie was shaking violently by the time she was finished.

Miranda leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders. "Its okay, you're all right now. Do you need a place to stay?"

Lizzie looked at the ceiling as she tried to wipe her eyes. "I was going to ask Mom and Dad if I could stay with them."

"You can stay here," Miranda smiled gently. "I don't have an extra bed, but I have a soft couch."

Lizzie face broke into a sad smiled. She started to speak jumped up and back as the door flung open.

Miranda jumped to her feet also, her heart hammering in her chest as Gordo came into the room. "Hey, I forgot my—" he never finished that sentence. His jaw dropped at the sight of Lizzie. He was quick to recover from his shock. His hand locked around the leather coat draped over the back of the stood and he slammed the door behind him.

Lizzie gave a feeble attempt at a smile as she looked at Miranda. "Guess he's still mat at me, huh?"

Miranda knew the answer to this. She'd know it since the day Lizzie had married Danny. Gordo was completely furious with her.

"He doesn't matter right now. You need sleep. Why don't you go ahead and sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

"Miranda," she stated softly, shaking her head. "I couldn't take your bed. Not after just showing up."

"I insist you take the bed. And I know why you didn't call. You didn't want Danny to know where you went."

Lizzie finally gave up arguing and nodded. Miranda followed her into the bedroom and offered her a large nightshirt to sleep in. Lizzie thanked her again, and as Miranda was leaving the room, Lizzie's soft voice made her stop. "Miranda?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell him, okay? I mean Gordo. Don't tell him why I'm here. I want to do it."

Several hours later, after Lizzie had been asleep for a while, and Miranda laid awake on the couch, her mind buzzing with all of the new information. Her cell phone jangled.

Miranda grabbed for it. "Hello?"

"What is she doing there?" Gordo asked. There was no trace of that playful tone he'd had while they'd played the game. There was no trace of anything friendly in his voice.

"She need to talk to you."

"It's too late for that."

"Gordo," Miranda snapped, sitting up.

He was silent.

"Tomorrow. You need to come over here and talk to her."

"If you think that one little sit down session will make up for what—"

"Gordo! Just be here, all right?" Miranda snapped.

Once again, he was silent on his end.

Miranda softened her tone. "It's really important to her."

He sighed loudly. "Whatever."

"Oh, and Gordo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't answer your phone tomorrow. Only if I call from my cell."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

He was silent again.

"And don't tell any one she's here."

"Why? You can't give me all of these orders and expect me to blindly follow."

"Gordo, you're going to have to trust me. Don't tell anyone she's here."

**AN: LYG4ever, thanks for the review, I'm a total sucker too, but I like to see it mixed up at time. You know how some tend to tell the same story, just depends on the quality of the writing? Okay, that was babbling, glad you liked it! Stormynights78613 you never let me down! This one is pretty different from what I usually write at least as far as subject matter. **

**So what did ya'll think? Did you like it? Hate it? Am I wasting my time? hides and crosses her fingers, hoping for reviews, but not hinting or anything…he he he **


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie nervously toyed with the hem of the tablecloth. The sun was peeking out from behind wispy white clouds, warming the day slightly, but still giving a pleasant temperature.

She wet her lips again and pulled her hat down farther over her eyes. Why had she let the hostess sit her out here? She wanted to keep a low profile. People liked to talk, way to much. If she was seen it would get back to him quicker than…

Gordo sat down in the seat across from her.

Lizzie felt a smile filling her face.

He was sitting very straight backed in a tailored charcoal suit, his shirt was a royal blue and his tie a darker shade. He didn't return her smile.

Lizzie bit softly on her lip and looked at him. "Hi," she stated softly.

"Hello."

He was still angry. Well, in all reality, she hadn't expected him _not_ to be, she just didn't expect that unforgiving sneer.

Her voice had suddenly left her, everything she'd wanted to say to him, she couldn't think of. She'd rehearsed this all of last night as she laid in bed. She'd practiced every word, and now she could produce a sentence.

"Miranda told me to meet you here," he stated.

Great, he was already ready to bolt away.

"I asked her to tell you." At least her voice had some function.

Gordo raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Lizzie sighed. "I've left Danny."

Finally a reaction. If it was in her favor, she couldn't tell. But it was there in those deep pools of blue he had for eyes. A flicker.

She subconsciously put her hand to her face, half resting her head, half hiding that awful mark. "He didn't know I was going to do it. I just left one day." She wanted to tell him why, she wanted to look at him and let him see her face, make him understand, but she couldn't. She wanted him to accept her back, but she didn't want his pity. Lizzie glanced at the road, cars were going past, but it wasn't the quick pace she was used to. It was the leisurely pace she'd missed. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is if he talks to you, don't tell him you've seen me," she finished lamely.

A waiter arrived at the table. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

Gordo stood up looking down at Lizzie. "No, I was just leaving."

He pulled his car keys from his pocket and turned on his heel.

Gordo held a cell phone pressed firmly to his ear. "Why is she leaving him?"

He heard Miranda shift her phone and take a deep breath. "She didn't tell you?"

"If she told me would I be asking you?" he snapped. He closed his eyes and inhale, reminding himself an attitude would get him no where with Miranda.

"You'll have to talk to her yourself."

"I already did that." He shoved his key into the door of the black BMW.

"I doubt that."

"Look, Miranda," he exclaimed, exasperated. "I can't help it, okay, I just can't get over it."

"Did you tell her?"

He paused, flinging the door open and getting inside. "Tell her what?"

"You know what," she shot back. "Did you tell her you're engaged?"

Turning on the ignition he sighed. "I didn't tell her."

"You didn't?" Was that amusement in her voice? "Why not?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"You didn't like spreading the news of your soon to be happy marriage?"

"Miranda, stop it."

"Stop what Gordo. If you want a way to get her mad at you too so you don't have to deal with her, here it is. You've been engaged almost a yare, and you haven't told her."

"Don't do this, Miranda."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't twist the situation around. She was the one who…"

"Who what, Gordo? What did she do?"

"I'm not discussing this. I have to meet Kate," he answered firmly, snapping the phone shut.

Lizzie held her bag tightly. Inside was what she needed to make herself start feeling safe, a can of pepper spray, new make up, and hair dye. She turned the knob and entered Miranda's apartment.

"Hey," her friend smiled from behind the counter. "Where have you been?"

Lizzie held up her bag. "Bought some things. Do you think you could cut my hair for me?"

Miranda looked up and nodded. The phrase was so odd. Lizzie had _always_ had long hair. Long shining blonde hair. And she wanted it cut, and she could see the hair dye inside the bag. When she thought of what Danny Kessler had done to her friend she wanted to get a hold of him. Preferably with a ball bat or something similar. "How short?" Was that her voice that had quivered and shook?

Lizzie considered a moment and held her hand to her chin. "About here?"

Miranda bit down firmly on her lip. Tear threatened to spill over her cheeks. Why had he done this to Lizzie? Why?

"Oh," Lizzie brightened suddenly as she pulled a piece of paper out of the bag. "I filled out an application, and got an interview."

"Where?" Miranda asked.

"That Frosting Fantasies on Main Street," Lizzie stated.

Miranda couldn't help it, she smirked.

"What?" Lizzie asked, pulling her new items out of the bag.

"You. You always used to bake when things weren't going great when we were in high school. I'll never forget that cake you made after Prom…"

Lizzie laughed softly. "It's been something that relaxes me. My edible art."

"When is your interview?"

"Two days, they want me to bring in a cake," Lizzie smiled. "I figured I'll decide what I want to do tonight, and buy the stuff tomorrow, wake up early the day of, and make it. But first things first." She removed the scissors from the packaging and handed them to Miranda.

It wasn't even Miranda's hair, but with every snip and each lock that drifted to the floor, Miranda felt her heart wrenching. She finished and Lizzie handed her the box. "Help me dye it?"

An hour later, they both stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Miranda's long black locks knotted behind her head, Lizzie's chin length bob, a rich auburn color.

"Do you like it?" Miranda asked softly.

Lizzie's smiled was forced, her soft pink lips stretching to accommodate it. "You did great."

Miranda put her arm around her friend's shoulder and rested her head. "But do you like it?"

"It looks great," she smiled. "It's the start of my new life."

**AN: I'm sorry the chapters are kinda short, I like to update pretty frequently to make up for it, as long as I think everyone's still interested, so review, pretty pretty please?**

**LyG4ever, you were the first one to end a stream of panic. I thought chapter two had driven everyone away, and I was afraid this one was over before it had even begun. Chuppachup, thanks for telling me bout the summary, I'll try and work on it. Any suggestions? Ali oldman, Thanks! Abuhin, that's the million dollar question isn't it? ;) follow-ur-dreams, Bfk1122, hope I didn't make you wait too long. **

**Everyone else, welcome to my crazy world. **


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda ran her fingers though her hair, a rather difficult thing to do, considering it was twisted back into a knotted bun. The painting she was staring at was…something. It was just missing something. She twisted her mouth in a frown and sighed.

"Miranda?" a deep voice called as the door to the apartment opened.

She sat down the can of paint and turned around. The benefit of having a large, studio apartment was the space, the downside was the space. She'd gotten so used to having ample room and inviting everyone over all the time, people were now just accustomed to walking into her house. Well, not all people. Mainly just two. But damn if they didn't do it often.

"Yeah Matt," she called, sitting down the paint can.

Matt was Lizzie's younger brother. A tall man, only a couple of years behind Lizzie, he was the opposite of his sister. His hair was naturally dark brown, and being out in the sun so much had highlighted his hair, his eyes were dark deep brown orbs. His face was young, youthful, and usually smiling. He had taken to talking to Miranda whenever he needed someone to listen. Which had happened a lot after Lizzie moved away. Miranda had never known that she was able to give so much advice on different subjects. But it wasn't completely one sided, Matt had had his fair share of listening to her problems.

He wasn't smiling today though. His mouth was drawn into a tight line.

Using the back of her hand, Miranda pushed a sweaty strand of hair off her forehead. "What's wrong?"

Matt swung his surfer body onto the stool at the counter. "Have you talked to my sister?"

Miranda hid her surprise at this question well. She knew Lizzie hadn't talked to her family. Not yet. She was still struggling to get things straightened out about Danny. And though Miranda wouldn't tell her, she still heard her crying at night. "It's been a while. Why?"

Matt's twisted more if that was even possible. "Danny called."

Miranda chocked back the urge to scoff. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know if I'd seen Lizzie. He said they had a fight, and she ran off. He said he's been looking for her everywhere, and he's called the police. He sounded pretty worried."

Now Miranda was clamping down on her tongue. "What makes him think she'd come here? She never really talks to us anymore."

Matt raised his eyebrows quizzically and Miranda realized she'd said too much. Damn it, he knew her too well. She let out a long breath and returned his stare.

"There's things I just don't like. You and Lizzie were inseparable before she got married," he paused, gauging her reaction. "You used to talk about letting your kids grow up together."

Miranda snickered softly and tousled Matt's spiky hair. "That was before thing went weird."

Matt rolled his eyes. "You dating Ethan Craft in the first place was weird enough. You actually thinking that you would be able to have children with that idiot is a category entirely of its own."

Miranda smiled softly. She was past the phase of feeling offended when she heard people judging Ethan. True he wasn't the brightest light bulb, but he was entertaining, good looking, and about as deep as a puddle. Calling an end to that relationship hadn't been the easiest thing she'd ever done. Especially since years had just flow by, and after Lizzie left, he was all she had. Until she'd discovered painting again. Through the brush strokes, she found ways to channel the emotion she'd been struggling with. She'd been at it for almost four months now, and had begun to sell them. It was how she paid for the apartment and other bills, even giving her enough to feel comfortable.

"Miranda?" Matt's soft voice broke into her thoughts. "You all right?"

She started to answer, but the doorknob was turning. Miranda felt a moment of panic, then the door swung open and a red head walked in.

Matt glanced curiously at the visitor, not recognizing her as she shifted large shopping bags. But then she looked up, and Matt's jaw dropped. Miranda lunged for the door and slid the chain lock into place, leaning back against it.

Lizzie glanced at her, her face pulled back like she was trying to restrain a laugh. "Better now?"

"L-Lizzie?" Matt's voice quivered, and Miranda felt her heart lurch. The pain in his voice was like she'd never heard. Somehow, she knew that he would have been able to accept Lizzie not being in the state and not talking him, but the fact that she was in Miranda's apartment was almost too much. He glanced at Miranda, and there was a look in his eye. A look of betrayal and hurt. Miranda knew that look had been reserved for her because she'd lied to him.

Lizzie's head snapped towards her brother. Tears welled up in her eyes, and the bags slid to the floor. She stepped slowly forward, then flung her arms around her brother.

Lizzie was half tempted to leave, and give them a moment, but they released and Lizzie turned towards her. "Did you call him?"

Miranda shook her head.

Matt tilted his head towards her. "Danny called me."

Lizzie's hand went immediately to the fading mark on her face. The mark Miranda had cut Lizzie's bangs short enough to hide. "W-what did he say?"

"Wanted to know if I'd seen you."

Lizzie's face paled again. "What did you tell him?"

If Matt hadn't been suspicious before, he was hopping with questions. "Nothing. I hadn't seen you."

Lizzie pulled herself onto the stool beside him. "If he calls you back, you have to tell him you haven't seen me. You don't have any idea where I am."

"What's going on, Lizzie?" Matt asked, though it was more of a demand.

Lizzie sighed softly, she then retold the story. Miranda had moved across the room and placed her hands on Matt's shoulders. She several times had to push him back into his seat.

When Lizzie finished, the silence that hung in the air, and Matt stood up and hugged his sister. "I'm not going to say anything if I talk to him, but I need a bit to think about this. Are you okay?"

Lizzie nodded. "I'm fine. Just don't tell Mom and Dad yet. I'm working towards being ready. I'm going to stop by tomorrow."

Matt nodded and left.

Lizzie slowly let out a long breath and turned towards Miranda a devious smile on her lips. "So, you and my brother?"

Miranda's mouth dropped in protest as she held back the paintbrush threateningly

**AN: Things seem to be going pretty smoothly. That is, until next chapter. Dun, dun, dun…**

**Hotchic12, Glad you liked, you've found the mystery question… Animechick, Gordo's got some 'splainin' to do right? Ashkash, love the description of Danny, who fills that title completely. chuppachup, thanks for the compliment and you know, I agreed with you about the summary, I don't think the summary fits too well, I'd like to write a new one, just not sure what to have it say. ali oldman, Gordo and Lizzie, that one was a whopper, just wait till you find out! stromynights78613, we'll find out even more about Gordo and Kate's marriage, very soon, and just wait until Lizzie finds out about it…BlackKnight03 Lizzie's remodeling is going to be explained even more soon…YaDoDOBird, thanks for the compliment! LyG4ever, I'm so glad you're liking it, they're about to go on a rollercoaster of emotions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie smiled as she stood back, admiring the flower she'd just added to the cake. It look really good. She'd been at this job for two weeks and not only was she pleased with her work, her boss, Amanda was also pleased. Though Lizzie was only doing birthday cakes now, Amanda hinted that there was a wedding she was soon going to want Lizzie to work on.

Amanda entered the room. She was a pretty woman, her late twenties or early thirties, long dark hair that curled at the ends. Her smile was gentle and kind. She just seemed to understand Lizzie. She was pulling on a coat over her small shoulders. "I'm heading out for tonight. Think you can close up?"

Lizzie looked down and the pink and purple cake she stood in front of then smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, night hun," Amanda called, swinging her purse over her shoulder.

Lizzie leaned closer to the cake, stuck her tongue between her pink glossed lips and added the final flower. _There,_ she thought triumphantly.

The small bell over the door jangled and Lizzie looked up. A woman with long sandy hair walked through the door. She was smartly dressed in a tailored khaki suit, dark sunglasses covered her eyes, and a cell phone was pressed firmly to her ear.

"I'd like to speak with Amanda," she stated, curtly.

Lizzie smiled politely. "She's left for the evening, but I can leave a message for her."

The woman looked supremely irritated. There was something familiar about that look…

The bell ran again and a man walked through. Lizzie would have known those curls anywhere. Those blue eyes…

"David," she sighed. "Amanda's left."

He hadn't noticed Lizzie yet. "Well honey, can you leave a message?"

Honey? _Honey? _Lizzie thought frantically.

"Could you tell her Kate Sanders would like to speak to her about the wedding cake?"

It happened simultaneously. Lizzie put two and two together and Gordo looked up. His arm fell away from Kate's shoulders and he looked away. Lizzie had to struggle to keep her jaw from falling open.

"I-I'll tell her." That couldn't have been Lizzie's voice that was shaking like that.

"Thanks," Kate smiled. "Come on, David."

"Just a minute," he called softly after her.

The silence was thick.

Lizzie couldn't seem to find the breath to get air into her lungs. The small shop was spinning. Gordo look awkward, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Lizzie slowly placed the icing back down on the table when she realized she'd squeezed it so tight she'd caused it to escape and cover her hand. Picking up a towel, she forced herself to look at him.

It shouldn't have been this hard. She'd gotten married after all. He'd been at the wedding. She hadn't felt her world crumbling then. She hadn't had trouble dragging air into her lungs. Why was this making her react this way?

Because she hadn't had warning. He'd had her whole engagement and dating period to get used to something like that happening. But this was flung at her.

"Is there anything I should tell Amanda?" Lizzie asked, struggling desperately to control her voice.

She had cleaned her hand and was now looking pointedly at David. But this was not an easy task being that she wanted nothing more than to never look at him again. She compromised by gathering the supplies and dumping them into the sink. He still hadn't spoken. Wiping her hands on her apron, she raised her eyes to him.

"Lizzie," his voice was soft.

"Yes?"

There was a flicker behind those dark pools. And Lizzie felt her heart surge with emotion.

"You didn't make it easy on me," he continued.

Lizzie bit down hard on her lip. She wasn't going to do this. She couldn't not on top of everything else.

But he had other intentions. "Lizzie, look at me."

Lizzie slammed down the container harder than she's meant to. She turned her eyes upon them, they were pointedly wider than usual as she cocked her head to the side.

Gordo's eyes flashed angrily, his mouth pulled back into a tight line. "Don't even begin to act like its all my fault."

"I never said it—"

"You had a lot to do with it, too."

"Its all my fault, is that what you want me to say?" Lizzie snapped, walking around the counter and over to the door. She put her hand on her hip and stared pointed at him.

He took long steps over to her, his eyes never wavered from hers. His hand raised slowly and he twisted the lock into place then flipped the open sign. "I don't want you to say anything but the truth," he stated, his voice low.

Lizzie repressed her sharp comment resting on her tongue. "I don't have anything to say."

"I think you do, Lizzie," he stated. "It's time we finally talk."

**AN: Sorry it took so long for an update, but here you go! Hope you enjoyed it. And to all my wonderful reviews, you guys are the best, and you know this is for you. **

**Make me feel love, review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie's eyes flashed angrily as she jerked her arm away from him. "After you've worked so hard to pretend I don't exist, you're finally going to talk to me?"

His mouth tightened into a tight line.

Lizzie felt her resolution crumbling. She didn't want him to be angry…Then she remembered the feeling that was spreading all over her. The mind numbing fear. That debilitating moment where she cowered. The feeling she'd had most of her married lift. And in that moment, she knew she didn't want to feel it. Not because of Gordo, or David, or who ever the hell he was, not from anyone. She jutted her hip out and crossed her arms.

He seemed to have been given new life by her shifting of attitude, his lips regained their fullness, and something flickered behind those dark pools of sapphire. "It was a lot easier to hold you head up when you didn't' have to talk about it wasn't it, Lizzie?"

"Not talk about what?"

A smirk crossed his face. A smirk! Lizzie felt a new wave of anger bubbling. It was as though he was mocking her.

"I knew all along."

Now her anger was joined by exasperation. "Knew what?"

"About Danny."

Lizzie heart locked instantly inside her chest. Without it pumping, her blood seemed to turn to ice and a heavy feeling leaked inside her heart. She didn't him to say anymore. She wanted him to leave. Now.

Gordo caught her moment of weakness and he pounced. "That's right Lizzie."

She had the most childish impulse to shove her fingers into her ears and sing loudly. She'd tried to avoid it, she hadn't really meant for things to happen the way they did.

"You broke up with me because you'd been seeing Danny."

There it was, out in the open. And it sounded horrible.

"For a month. When we'd been dating for two years."

Lizzie winced. It sounded awful. "I hadn't been seeing him for a month."

"Really? Was it longer then? Because you must have forgotten that word gets around fast, Lizzie."

"Did you want to talk to me? Or to yell at me?" she snapped. "If you want to yell, go ahead. I can take it. I've had worse."

Gordo stopped, he took a deep breath, the air slipping past his teeth, making a hissing sound as it filled his lungs. "I didn't want to yell at you."

"Really? You're doing a hell of a job…"

"How did you expect me to react Lizzie?" he snapped, shoving his fingers into the mess of dark curls. "One day we're fine, and then you call me to tell me it was over."

Lizzie resisted the urge to sigh. She remembered that day, very clearly in fact. She hadn't slept at all the night before. She'd been out late with Danny. They'd spent the whole night talking, just talking outside of Hillridge as they watched the sun rise over the city. She honestly hadn't noticed the time, but as she looked at him in the early morning rays, it hit her that what she was doing wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Gordo.

Lizzie frowned slightly at the memory. She hadn't been lying to Gordo, it hadn't been going on for a month, but it had for two weeks. Danny had first offered dinner as a thank you. She'd accepted only at his persistence. From there they'd realized they had a lot in common and talked, and when the time ran out, they switched phone numbers, and the conversations continued. She'd found herself looking forward to Danny's calls, and feeling slightly disappointed when it was someone else's number on the caller id. She wasn't sure what had happened. Danny never kissed her until after she broke up with Gordo, but somewhere along the line, the thrill of Gordo had died.

So she fought with herself all that morning. She must have picked up the phone at least a dozen times. She hadn't been sure how to end it, and a feeling nagged her for doing it in the first place. Somewhere, she'd found the strength. But it hadn't lasted through the phone call. Tears had cascaded down her cheeks as the words flooded out of her mouth. She hadn't had the chance to explain, just to explain that they were over. And she was sorry.

There had been so much confusion in his voice, and hurt. He'd never been able to hide his hurt very well, not from Lizzie. And that hurt had remained when he'd first seen Lizzie and Danny out as a couple. But, it faded. Like any remains of friendship they had faded.

She'd invited him to the wedding, and he went. But that was it. They talked, they'd been civil, polite, everything society required, but that was it.

She bit down on her lip and look at him. "I don't know how I expected you to react. I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it so I wouldn't hurt you."

"You broke up with me, not to hurt me?" he echoed.

"Nothing happened," she stated, meeting his eyes. "Absolutely nothing happened."

His eyebrows rose into anything other than what could have been an appealing expression. His mouth was twisted into a sneer. "Obviously something did."

Lizzie's fingers twitched. She wanted nothing more than to bring this swinging up across his cheek. It wasn't what he said, but it was in that sneer. That sneer that very obviously read his opinion was of her was no higher than a street walker. "I happen to have to more respect for you than that. But after a comment like that, I almost wish I didn't."

His eyes flickered again, and Lizzie felt herself at a loss to read his emotions. "No, your taste for men seems to run for the more _manly_ type."

Lizzie's fingers almost flew to the now unmarked skin on her face that had shown the mark of Danny's manliness. She kept them restrained at her side somehow.

"Why don't you say what you're really thinking Gordo? Instead of just hinting at it."

He actually considered this, his lips twitched.

Lizzie plunged forward, filling the space he left open. "You think I'm a worthless whore who got what she deserved."

Another flicker in his eyes. "I never said that."

"You haven't said anything. For someone so intent on talking, you're doing a hell of a job not saying a damn word."

"I'm trying to think about what I could say. Anything I start to say, you fill in the blanks for me and make it as worse as you possibly can." He snapped. "Yes, I'm pissed off at you. Yes, I have been for a while. And its not because of what you did its how you handled yourself. You were afraid, and you ran away."

Now it was Lizzie's turn to be confused. "What was I afraid of?"

"Of having to work through a big problem," he stated. "If you're telling the truth, and you didn't do anything with him, you took the easy way. We were having problems, and there were no problems once you were rid of me."

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you!" she snapped.

"You weren't? Then why couldn't you ever talk to me about it before hand? Why did you sneak around with him?"

"I—I don't know," she snapped. "I don't know Gordo! It was a long time ago! What does it matter?"

Something about her response seemed to weaken him. His shoulders slumped and his head drooped. She could see his tongue run along the inside of his cheek. "You're right, Lizzie. It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago. And we're here now. You're on the run from Danny and I'm getting married—"

"To Kate," Lizzie snapped under her breath.

Gordo had heard her though. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "You're right. I'm getting married to Kate. And things are very different now. So, we've talked. Have a good night, Elizabeth."

He plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled firmly on the door. He realized it was locked, and his exit was hindered as he had to flick the lock but he still managed to slam the heavy door behind him.

Lizzie glared after him until he was no longer visible in from the store windows. She stumbled back against the counter, her legs gave out. Her fragile body slid along the counter until she was hunched on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest, tears falling onto her knees.

**Well, I'm back! I made this chapter as long as possible without dragging it out. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and kept faith for my return. Here I am, and here it is! If you like it and want me to continue, you know what to do! **

**Next chapter…another twist in Lizzie's new life. **


	8. Chapter 8

Miranda dropped the bowl with the thick brownie mixture when she heard the key in the lock. She wiped her hands across her jeans, not really caring that they were designer and it wasn't going to be easy to get the chocolate out. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest as she swung around to face the door.

Lizzie walked through, her shoulders were hunched, her hair limp on her head.

Miranda's eyebrows knitted as Lizzie let her bag slip off her shoulder and to the floor. "What happened?" Something was obviously wrong.

A faint sniff came from Lizzie's lips but she shook her head before turning away from her. Lizzie walked silently past her. Into the living room where she stood a moment before slumping onto the couch.

Miranda stood across from her, then she crossed the floor and knelt down on the carpeted floor across from her friend. "Lizzie?"

"He came into the store tonight."

Miranda's muscles tensed and her breath caught in her throat. "Danny?"

A scoff ripped through Lizzie's throat and she shook her head. "Gordo. Gordo and Kate. They wanted to talk to Amanda about a cake. Their wedding cake. Oh god, they're getting married…"

Miranda felt a wave of guilt consume her. Lizzie had had so much she'd had to deal with…

Lizzie looked at her friend's face, and Miranda's heart wrenched at the sight of tears brimming her eyes. "How long?"

Miranda looked at the floor. She didn't want to answer these questions.

"Miranda, please. How long?"

"They started dating after the wedding. He proposed at the beginning of the year."

"So, they've been engaged four months," Lizzie stated. She sighed heavily.

Miranda cocked her head curiously to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"I just can't believe I wasn't told. I grew up with him. And I'm aware of his opinion of me, but that doesn't mean that I deserve to be left out of everything. I tired, Miranda. I tried really hard, but it wasn't a simple or as clear cut as he likes to pretend it is."

Miranda made her way back into the kitchen. She watched Lizzie out of the corner of her eye. The redhead paced the living room. Miranda felt a pang in her heart. Something about seeing Lizzie so different, so exposed, and so weak just broke her heart.

"I need to go see Mom and Dad," she muttered softly.

"Matt's coming over," Miranda remembered suddenly. Lizzie stopped her pacing and turned. Miranda felt her cheeks burn, her fingers wrapped tightly around the light blue spatula, mixing the brownies even more. "He called and asked if it would be all right."

"Glad to see something good is happening."

Miranda made a face at her friend. "I am not dating your brother?"

"Why not. He's cute…"

"Yes he is cute…Lizzie, that's not the point." Miranda flung open the door to the refrigerator and stared blankly at the contents inside.

Lizzie smiled gently and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I'm going to go lie down, could to tell me when Matt gets here?"

Miranda sighed but nodded.

Lizzie hadn't even been in her room for fifteen minutes before the was a knock on the door. Miranda grabbed the brownies from the oven and quickly dropped them onto the counter.

"Just a second," she called. She walked quickly over to the door, ran her fingers through the hair. Her mind briefly thinking of Matt and his easy going grin, she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob.

"Danny," she stated softly, all the breath seem to have escaped her body. She prayed Lizzie hadn't hared the door.

Danny dropped his gaze, then raised his eyes to face her. "Hello, Miranda," his voice was soft. He was wearing dark slacks, a blue button up, and a dark jacket. "I just wanted to know if you'd seen Lizzie. We got into a fight, and I haven't been able to find her."

Miranda bit back every nasty comment she wanted to say, she resisted the urge to curl her fingers into a fist. Then she managed to twist her face into a face of concern. "I haven't seen her Danny. I actually haven't talked to her since a couple of months after the wedding."

"She hasn't called or anything? Because I really worried about her."

His eyes locked onto hers. Miranda felt as though he was reading straight through her, but she kept her ground.

"Miranda?" Matt's voice suddenly rang out down the hallway.

Danny stepped back and Miranda looked into the hallway. "Hey, Matt!" her voice was too shrill, there was no masking the relief she felt that he arrived.

"Danny," Matt said, his voice didn't waiver, didn't show surprise. He just walked up to his brother in law and stuck out his hand.

Danny shook it firmly, then studied them both. "If either of you see her could you tell her I'm looking for her?"

Miranda nodded. She watched his back retreat down the hallway, then firmly shut the door behind her.

"Where's Lizzie?" Matt asked quickly.

Miranda let air slip past her lips. "In my room." Matt took off toward the bedroom and Miranda turned and firmly slid the lock into place.

"What's going on?" Lizzie's confused voice carried across the apartment. "Matt, why are you hands so cold?"

Miranda came into the living room and sat down. Matt pulled her into the room then lead her to the house.

"Lizzie," he stated. "Danny just showed up here."

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed. "What did he want? Doe he know I'm here?"

Matt shook his head. "We don't think so. But Lizzie, its not a great idea for you to go around town by yourself."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

"Until we find out he leaves the town, I think its best that Miranda and I take you to different places. It would make it harder for him to get to you."

"No," Lizzie protested firmly. "No. I'm not going to let you two do that."

"Lizzie, is for your protection," Miranda interjected.

"If Danny is after me, he's not going to stop just because you guys are there. And if he finds me with you two, he's just going to get pissed off that you lied to him."

"It doesn't matter," Miranda insisted. "As long as you're safe."

"It does matter," Lizzie insisted. "Neither of you understand. You can't even being to understand. I was his wife. His _wife_, and he had no problem, no problem at all, hitting me. Putting me in the hospital. Do you think he's going to practice any restraint on you two?"

**AN: Welcome back! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you are the best. To everyone new, if you like it review! It inspires me to write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

David knotted his fingers though his hair. Rain plinked against the tin roof above his head as he stood outside the small corner store. He was supposed to be at dinner with his fiancée right now. He should have been nicely dressed in a suit and should have been staring at the woman he was going to marry very soon.

Yet he wasn't.

He stepped into the rain. His car was parked several blocks away. He'd walked after leaving Lizzie inside the cake shop. He wasn't sure why, but it had been the only way to get his heart to slow down. To stop it from thumping so hard in his chest that he felt at any given second it might burst out of his chest.

His cell phone vibrated somewhere deep inside a coat pocket. His fingers slid around it as he took a deep breath. He knew it was Kate, who was probably worried sick about him.

But he left it inside his pocket.

His actions weren't making sense. Talking to Lizzie like he just didn't shouldn't have upset him like this. He was over what she'd done to him.

A nagging voice in his head was quick to point out that he obviously wasn't.

The phone fell still in his pocket and he hurried towards his car. He sighed as he realized he wanted to talk to her. He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and dialed his fiancée's phone number. She was the one he should be talking to, no matter what his head tried to tell him.

"Where are you?" her voice demanded sharply.

"I'll be home in a bit."

"Home in a bit?" she echoed. "You were supposed to come straight from the bakery to the restaurant. I was supposed to meet you here. I managed to make it home, change clothes, and still beat you here. And now you're not even coming?"

He closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Kate, I'm sorry, something came up, I had to take care of it. I love you and I'll see you in a little bit." He hung up the phone without waiting for her reply. He knew that she'd be pissed off when he got home tonight…she would have to deal with that.

He twisted the key and put the car into reverse.

Over an hour later he found himself sitting outside of Miranda's apartment. He had been watching figures move back and forth across the room. Miranda's silhouette distinguishable by the outrageous hair style, and Lizzie was the other female. The third one he wasn't sure who it was, except for the fact that it was male, and he'd had to restrain himself from leaping out of the car when he'd advanced towards Lizzie.

He knew that Lizzie had been through hell. He knew that Danny had hit her. He also realized what an asshole he looked like, giving her hell the way he was.

No woman ever deserved to be hit. He thought Danny was slime for ever laying a hand on her. Out of anger or other wise.

But a small part of him felt that she'd know what she was getting into. Danny's temper hadn't exactly been hidden. In high school, his tackles on the football were lethal, and often after a tackle the player wouldn't be back in the game.

Maybe he was bitter.

Maybe didn't cover it. He was bitter. And he was angry. Still. What had Danny done that he couldn't? How had Danny won a heart that Gordo had thought he'd always had?

He finally pulled on the door handle of the car door and started towards the apartment.

His mind raced with each footstep. Lizzie would probably slam the door in his face. How else would he expect her to react? He wouldn't react well if he was her.

He tentatively rapt his knuckles on the wood door, he heard shuffling inside and was temped to turn around and run the opposite way.

A minute passed before the door flung open and Lizzie flung her arms around him.

It took a moment before his reacted, but he put his arm around her, patting her back gently. She loosened her hold, but pulled him inside the room with her. Lizzie stepped away from him and hurried over to the couch, where she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What's going on?" He looked from Lizzie to Matt and Miranda across the room.

"He's found me," Lizzie stated softly.

"Danny?"

She nodded.

"What does that mean?" he asked softly.

"It means she's leaving," Matt interjected. "She's going to go stay with our aunt in Oregon."

Gordo's head jerked quickly towards Lizzie who was glaring at her younger brother.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not safe here."

"I'm fine here," she stated. "I'm going to move out tomorrow."

"What?" Miranda exclaimed. "Why are you moving out?"

"Because, he's going to find me here."

"So it will be better for him to find you somewhere you'll be alone?"

"No, it will be better for him to think that I did it on my own without help."

"I don't care what he thinks."

"Miranda, I was _married_ to him, and he hurt me. I can't stand to think about what he would do to one of you guys if he found out that you were helping me."

"He won't hurt us, Lizzie," Matt stated softly.

"You don't understand what he's capable of. What he'll do to get to me."

Matt walked over and put his hands gently on his sister's shoulder. Gordo noticed the slight twinge. So slight that it could have been a shift, but he knew her better than that. "We're here for you, we'll call the police and get him arrested and things will be better."

Her peach lips pursed into a wistful smile. "Thank you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie laid on her back staring at the ceiling. The way her friends' faces had twisted in concern, the way they watched every move she made. She knew that they were worried. But she was sick of being worried. She was sick of the way her heart pounded in her chest. Sick of the way her blood turned cold. She left because she was tired of being afraid. She left because she was sick of living her life in fear. He couldn't hurt her any worse than he already had. He'd shattered her heart a long time ago.

Her hand wiped across her cheek and she was surprised to find her face was wet. Tears. She was crying. She wasn't supposed to be crying. She was over him. He hurt her.

But she couldn't forget.

She couldn't forget how when he wanted to, he'd hold her close and stare deep into her eyes. With his arm gently around her, his fingertips would brush lightly down her cheek, he'd whisper how much she meant to him. He used to tell her about their life together. What he wanted for her and what he would give her. She used to believe him. In his arms she'd felt so safe and secure.

But that had been another life. Another time.

Her palms wiped furiously at her wet eyes. She wasn't supposed to cry like this over him. She was here now and those memories were gone forever.

**AN: The past semester of school was horrible. I can't believe how long it has been since I've written. I hope everyone hasn't forgotten about me, and I hope ya'll forgive me for being gone so long. If everyone is still interested, review and I'll post another chapter soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kate sat down the steaming plate of food and looked curiously up at David. "You've been really quite the past couple of days."

He snapped out of his dream like state and looked up at her. His fingers slide though his dark curls and he fought the urge to sigh. He knew she was right. He had been quiet. Every time he spoke, his mind locked on a certain blonde. His was worried about her. Just knowing that that piece of…just knowing that he was back in town. Miranda and Matt had taken shifts escorting her to and from work. And she hated it. She protested, at least Miranda said she did. He hadn't actually talked to her.

He wasn't sure why he couldn't. They were friends. It was supposed to be a simple task. They spoke, they worried about how the other one went.

Kate sat down across from him and began to poke at her food.

He felt a lunge in his heart. His mind should not have been locked on Lizzie. He stood up, pushing the chair away from him with the back of his legs. Kate hadn't even noticed he'd stood up. He made it over to her chair, pulled her chair back and pulled her to her feet. Confusion was written clearly across her face. She stared at him wide eyed and his leaned in. His lips taking hers.

Her arms rested gently on his side, and she pulled her head back slightly. "What was that?"

"An apology," he smiled softly. "I know I've been out of it. I've just been thinking a lot."

"Is everything all right?"

He smiled. "Everything's great."

It really was amazing the transformations people can go though. Kate still had her crush-anyone-who-gets-in-my-way type of attitude, but she'd learned to keep it inside the court room. Being a practicing lawyer gave her focus. She would sit down with a case and examine it from each angle. He squeezed her to him and he glanced into the living room at the pile of books. She still had schooling left to do, but her internship was working out great.

He smiled slightly at the stack of books. It had been because of her career choice that they'd started speaking on civil terms. She had desperately needed help with a computer that had just crashed with a term paper and after Lizzie's disappearance, he'd taken to tinkering with them. Someone had passed his name onto Kate and she'd called him. Her motivation was desperation. But it'd been a step.

He'd helped her, and had been shocked to discover that he actually enjoyed helping her. She was cute when she became stuck on a problem and insisted that she could fix it. Her stubbornness intrigued him. Dating her had just seemed so simple.

Miranda hadn't thought so.

Miranda had all but ripped him apart just to put him back together and tear him to pieces again. She demanded to know what he was thinking dating Kate Sanders. He couldn't keep straight how many hours he'd spent trying to convince Miranda how Kate acted around him. Miranda refused to believe that his fiancée was really sweet and caring towards him, and had never uttered an ill word about Miranda. He'd taunted Miranda telling her that she'd said worse than he'd heard from Kate.

Eventually, Miranda's protests died away. She'd accepted that he was going to date Kate. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure that she'd ever really given any form of approval. He took her hand and led her into the living room. They sank together onto the couch. Kate sighed softly and snuggled her nose into his neck. He titled his head, his eyelids grew heavy as he felt her lips graze his neck. Gently probing and sucking. Her fingers slid up the back of his neck and knotted themselves firmly in the black curls.

A smile began to tug at his lips. He loved when she did this. Her lips grazed his jaw then landed softly upon his lips.

His arm slid around her shoulders. He adjusted to pull her closer. She moved to his ear. A sigh grew in his throat. "That's nice—" he stopped himself. Thank god he stopped himself. He leaned down and kissed Kate lightly. She smile at him and he slid away from her. "I have to get a shower and get into bed."

Kate stared at him oddly for a moment and glanced at her watch. "But, its still early."

He stifled a yawn. "I know, but I have to get up early."

Kate's expression ready clearly that she didn't believe him for a moment by she nodded.

David gently kissed her forehead then took the stairs two at a time.

He firmly shut the bathroom door behind him. He turned the water on and made sure it was hot. Blood was pound in his head.

He yanked up the lever for the shower and seated himself on the cold edge of the tub.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the warm air of the bathroom. Just as slowly he left the air slip out of his lungs. He stood up suddenly, angrily.

What the hell had just happened? What had he been thinking?

He hadn't been about to tell _Kate_ that what she was doing felt nice, he'd been about to tell _Lizzie. _

He jerked his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room.

She should not be on his mind like she was. She should be well out of his mind. She didn't matter anymore.

Well, of course she mattered. He didn't want anything to happen to her. But he didn't want her slipping into his mind, especially when he was being kissed by his future wife. Lizzie hadn't been on his mind like this since right after she'd left.

Right after she left he'd seen her everywhere, the images were only in his mind, but he couldn't escape her. He'd finally conquered that feeling when she married Danny.

It didn't make any sense. Why was she now creeping into forbidden places of his mind? Why did he want—no, not want—think, why did he think about her like he was now?

'Because she's here, and she's single now,' a small voice explained in his head.

He yanked the belt on his pants a little too hard and sent himself stumbling back into the wall. He loosened his pants, stepped out of them.

The hot water cascaded all over his body. He ran his fingers though his hair.

He was going to have to do something about this girl. She was on his mind entirely too much, but he couldn't stop himself.

He couldn't even talk to her.

Not really.

When he saw her, the shadow of the Lizzie he used to know, an uncontrollable anger welled up inside of him. How could she have chosen Danny who just tore away at her soul until there was nothing left?

If only she hadn't left.

'What?' he argued with himself. 'If she hadn't left with him, you wouldn't be with Kate now.'

And that was where he wanted to be. Right?

**AN: I updated! Yay! Thanks to all ya'll who reviewed. This is dedicated to everyone who stuck with me and the new people who's come around. **

**Upcoming! Lizzie is going to have to face her fears and her emotions…**


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzie hummed along to the song as she smiled slightly. She was getting better and better at the cakes. The sweet buttery smell had filled the store. Her nimble fingers slight the red satin string into place then twisted the soft fabric into an elegant bow.

The old door creaked and the small door bell above it announced the arrival of a customer.

"Welcome to Frosting Fantasies," she called, smiling broadly as she turned around.

Her smile immediately fell from her face. It suddenly seemed as if the store was too small. Her throat constricted.

There he was, standing just inside the doorway was Danny. The dark coffee waves on his head were as thick as ever. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, sneakers, and a maroon button down shirt. The strong line of him jaw was actually relaxed. He wasn't wearing the expression of hatred she'd been expecting, instead his eyes are large he slowly looked around the small shop, taking in everything. His left arm was behind his back, his right hooked into a belt loop. He slowly stepped towards the counter.

"Hello Lizzie." He voice was as smooth and soft as velvet.

Lizzie kept her eyes locked on him as her hand moved behind her back and rested on top of the phone receiver.

"You look different," he stated softly. "You've dyed your hair."

"W-what are you doing here?" Damn her voice for stuttering. Damn her legs for quivering, and damn her heart for thumping wildly in her chest.

"I needed to see you."

She bit back her fist instinct to ask him if he needed a new punching bag. She tightened her fingers around the phone. She realized he was standing an equal distance from the door and the counter. "Why?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor then raised his head slightly, looking at her from those deep dark brown pools. "Because, you're my wife."

Lizzie stared at him, he couldn't be serious. "Not for long, Danny."

He cocked his head to the side. This news surprised him, took a deep breath and put one hand into his pocket.

Lizzie felt her heart drop.

He stepped towards the counter. He pulled his left hand forward and laid a single yellow rose on the counter, then a small rectangular object next to it. Her cell phone.

Lizzie looked at him curiously.

Danny shrugged as he backed away from the counter. "Incase you decide you want to talk to me." He forced his mouth into a small wistful smile and dropped his gaze. "Bye, Lizzie."

The small bell above the door rang as he pulled it open and allowed it to shut behind him.

She let out a long breath of the air she'd been holding in her lungs ever since he'd walked in the door. Trembling, she reached for the yellow rose. Her favorite. He used to bring them home from work. Usually one to three. He saved dozens for special occasions. But he used to tell her that her smile was worth at least one.

She stared at the door. She had the strongest urge to run out the door after him. She wanted to fling herself into his arms. Feel him pull her tighter, feel his breath on her ear.

He finger slid across the glass counter top and locked around the phone. It was still warm from being in his pocket. What would he say if she called him? Would they be able to talk? Would he have reasons for what he'd done to her? Did he miss her?

Lizzie flipped open the phone. The wall paper showed a happy couple, his arms around her shoulders, his lips pressed into her cheek, her own face lit up into a bright smile.

Lizzie felt her own lips start to curve. This picture was from her surprise trip to the beach. They'd spent the whole day playing in the surf and after she'd watching the sun sink beneath the ocean waves from her spot situated between his legs, she'd leaned back and kissed him. The ocean waves had been a soft serenade.

She moved her hand up and wiped the soft tears away from her eyes.

The bell above the door jangled, and she spun quickly around and her face broke into a large grin.

"Hey, stranger," she stated softly as Gordo smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't seen you in a few weeks," he answered. His voice was soft. There was something she couldn't quite place in his eyes. "I wanted to see you."

Her stomach did an odd sort of twist and she fought hard to ignore it. "Give me just a minute and I'll lock up."

Though she really didn't want to talk about it, she asked him about wedding preparations as she went through the routine of closing. Gordo talked a little about the wedding. Lizzie paused in her counting, the bills still in her hand. A strand of her red bangs laid across her eyes, he was staring at a cake. His features knitted as though concentration, but Lizzie knew that far away look in his eyes. His mind was miles away from the topic they were discussing.

"Ready?" She asked as she closed the drawer.

Gordo snapped to attention and nodded.

She smiled and followed him out to his car.

"You still like your job?" he asked as he backed the car out of the space.

Lizzie smiled and nodded. "I still really like it. Amanda says I'm doing a really good job."

The small talk continued as Gordo navigated the small streets. Lizzie watched his profile and contemplated telling him about seeing Danny. But as she watched his face she realized she couldn't bring herself to do it. The way Miranda and Gordo had stared at her in worry when she'd mentioned seeing Danny. She couldn't bare those looks again.

"Oh, turn right at the next light," she stated suddenly.

Gordo looked at her. "That's the way we go to get to Miranda's…"

"I know, just turn." Lizzie smiled.

Gordo raised his dark eyebrows curiously but did as he was told.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Lizzie smiled and pointed to a building. It was small, a Laundromat, the red brick was faded and the décor inside was a washed out floral wallpaper.

Gordo pulled the car into the parking lot and Lizzie climbed out of the car.

"Lizzie?" he called following her.

"Come on," she smiled. She walked around the side of the building, pulling a set of keys from her purse as she went.

Gordo came behind her, he said nothing, but Lizzie was very aware of how close he was standing. His breath warm while the air was chilled with wind and rain. She finally popped the lock and slipped inside.

The hallway was small and narrow, the walls white and in desperate need of a paint job. Steep steps led to a landing. "Go on up," she smiled.

She followed him, her eyes raking over his broad shoulders then down his back, she glanced away quickly as her eyes had come suddenly close to looking as something she wasn't supposed to look at.

Gordo turned at the top of the stair and stepped into a large empty room. Lizzie rushed ahead of him and grabbed a lighter off the table. She slung her purse on to the floor, dropping her jacket on top of it. She lit the candle set it on the table then went around the room lighting several more. "Haven't had the electricity turned on yet," she apologized, but her face was breaking into a grin. "But what do you think?"

Gordo stood with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. He stared around the room and nodded. "It's nice."

"It will get better once there's actually light, and I need some furniture. Matt's supposed to be bringing me a couch tomorrow, and I have a mattress in my room." Her smiled wavered as she looked around the very bare apartment. The last place besides Miranda's that she'd called home, she'd lavishly decorated. She'd had every comfort she'd wanted. "But this is my first place on my own."

Gordo stepped towards her, his hand gently under her chin her pulled her face up to look at him. "It's great," he stated softly.

Lizzie looked up at him, his hand felt so soft, so gentle on her face. God, she'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone be tender with her. She closed her eyes for a second and tilted her head forward. Her forehead rested against his, his hand moved from her chin to around her neck.

Lizzie let out a small breath of air. A breath that she was sure sounded like a sigh. Then she pressed her lips to his…

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! Welcome back to all those wonderful people who've reviewed. You have no idea how much I love to read each review, and how excited I get to post a new chapter. **

**Stay tuned! This are just heating up…(quite literally too!)**

**And Danny won't go away that easy…**


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't pull away. Lizzie could feel his soft lips under her own. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer towards her. His lips opened slightly.

Lizzie heart pumped in her chest. She'd forgotten what it had felt like to kiss him. To feel his body pressed against hers. The electricity that passed through them. It was becoming harder to breath and it had everything and nothing to do with the kiss.

Gordo's fingers slid along her neck and into her hand. His fingers tangled in the short red lock, he pressed deeper into the kiss.

Lizzie moaned softly as he tore his lips away from her mouth and trailed his mouth along her neck. His lips pressing gently into her skin, his lips linger on her ear lobe.

Together, they sank to the floor. The bare, cold hardwood didn't matter, the darkening room didn't matter. All that mattered was they were in each other's arms.

Gordo sighed softly as his eyes slowly opened. The small mattress they were laying on was lumpy and he back was feeling a little stiff. He turned his head to the side and a smile crossed his lips as he look at the sleeping red head snuggled on his arm. His arm was twinging painfully and he wanted to move it. But the thought of moving the sleeping angel beside him was enough to make him hesitate. He pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed deeply.

What time was it? He pressed his free hand to his forehead, he needed to get up. As gently as he could, he slowly inched his arm out from under her head. He eased his weight towards the edge of the bed and grabbed his boxers. Lizzie shifted in her sleep and snuggled towards the spot he just vacated.

He smiled at her as he pulled his jeans back on. The growing heaviness about what had happened last night was slowly sinking in. The buzz he'd had from holding and caressing her all night evaporated. Outside the walls of this apartment was and entirely different life. A life he knew had different expectations.

Last night should not have happened.

There was a short pain in his chest as he reminded himself of that information.

His blue eyes spotted his shirt laying on the floor. He reached down for it and found himself level with her sleeping form.

She'd been so perfect last night. The way her finger tips had traced across his chest, the way she'd pressed her body into his…He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to relieve that moment. The way she'd made him feel. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Lizzie, I—"

She moaned in her sleep. He clamped his mouth shut as he backed away from the bed. He sure as hell hadn't been able to tell her no when she was awake, and he was having a hell of a time just leaving while she was asleep. If she woke up and looked at him with those beautiful eyes, he'd be likely to forget about work, to forget about anything expect getting back into that bed with her and pulling her into his arms.

He pulled his coat and pulled the door quietly shut behind him, returning to the world he'd been all too happy to have escaped from last night.

Lizzie stared at the house in front of her. She was so proud of her little brother. If someone would have asked her before she started high school how far her brother was going to make it, she would have told them the state penitentiary.

Had he ever proved her wrong. His job as a mentor for under privileged children had taken him to the heights of being hired by a cooperation who's main focus lied on children. He was able to use his boundless energy to present new products to kids, test them out, and bring reports back to the company. He was being paid very well and greatly enjoyed his job.

Lizzie smiled and took a breath.

She'd woken up alone this morning. She'd rolled over in bed to find that he wasn't there. The sharp pain she'd felt in her heart she'd quickly buried. She couldn't have honestly expected one night to change everything. He was engaged for god's sake. She'd wrong him so long ago. That's all last night was, getting out those twisted, left over emotions. She smiled in spite of herself and dropped her head. She hadn't felt like she was getting out old emotions. There had always been something in the way he wrapped his arms around her that made her feel so safe. So secure.

He still remembered where she loved to be touched, he even reminded her of a few places she'd forgotten. His tender kisses and warm embrace made her remember what she'd once had.

She jumped out of her thoughts when a rain drop fell and landed on her head. She hurried up to the door and knocked.

Matt pulled the door opened and smirked at her. He was covered in paint. Light blue flecks speckled his dark hair and his face, along with a long smear across his shirt and one across his cheek. "Hey, Lizzie."

"Little brother," she smiled. "You're supposed to put the paint on the walls. Not you."

Matt nodded as he shut the door behind her. "See, that's what I thought, but she had other ideas."

"She?" Lizzie asked, raising her eyebrows playfully.

Matt led the way into the living room and Lizzie laughed when she saw Miranda. A paint fight was the only explanation for the state of her friend and her brother. Miranda had about as much paint in her hair as Matt did, but she was slightly more smeared with streaks of blue.

"You too look like you're having fun."

"We are, but unfortunately, since Matt decided to paint me, we're going to run out of paint."

"We're not," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He lingered for just a moment, kissed her again, deeper then pulled back. "I'll be right back."

Lizzie watched him quickly stride out of the room and turned to her friend.

"Things seem like they're going well."

Miranda blushed and dropped her gaze. "They are. He's great Lizzie. Really great. I just feel so comfortable with him. And it's so different from dating Ethan. He actually gets it. And we can have conversations. I'd forgotten what a good conversation with a guy was like."

Lizzie laughed. She was tempted to tell Miranda about last night and even took a deep breath to do so when her brother came back into the room.

Miranda stood up and reached her arms above her head in a stretch. "I thought you were gonna get paint."

Matt reached out and took her hand, then he slowly lowered himself to one knee.

Lizzie felt her mouth curve into a small O of surprise.

Miranda's jaw simply dropped.

"Miranda, I've known you my whole life. I've never had as much fun with anyone, or trusted anyone, or loved anyone as much as I do when I with you."

Miranda brought her free hand to her face and tried to form words, but that wasn't happening.

"I love you. And I always will. And I don't really care how much of a horrible wall painter you are. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Lizzie eagerly looked up to her best friend's face.

Miranda's large brown eyes welled up with tears and a smile broke out across her face. "Yes!"

**AN: Everyone should be very proud of me, I wrote the second chapter in a decent time frame! Let me know how proud you are of me and review:)**

**I have to say, this store has basically written itself from chapter one but honestly to me it feels like its starting to drag. So, let me know when it isn't so great to read anymore. **

**Next chapter: Wedding preparation, the return of everyone's favorite character, and something too good to even hint at…**


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzie couldn't remember a time when she'd been more excited. Well, really, her own wedding had been exciting, but that even was now ruined by what followed it. She knew her little brother, and she knew her best friend. Their marriage would not turn out like her own. They would be happy.

She'd had trouble keeping the news to herself until Matt and Miranda had spread the new themselves, but now with wedding preparations well underway, she was busying herself with helping task. Miranda had asked her to make the cake and when Amanda heard of what was going on, she offered Lizzie free reign of the store after hours to do any work she needed.

Miranda was set on a spring wedding while Matt on a fall wedding. Through a variety of battles, water balloons, Nurf guns, cards, and the occasional wrestling match, the pair had settled on early summer before the weather became stiflingly hot would be the best time.

Now, a month and a half after the proposal, Lizzie found herself swimming in magazine clippings of bridal gowns, center pieces, bridesmaid dresses, and so many other wedding things. She was sitting in the middle of her apartment. It was slowly becoming furnished. She now had a couch, television on a stand, a table in the kitchen complete with chairs. If she wasn't so obsessed with baking, the apartment may have been decorated the way she actually wanted it, but she had an extensive collection of baking tools and she was happy.

It was weird, she thought as she leaned back against the couch, the cold hardwood floor pressed against her legs. To think that she was happy, but she really was. Her cakes received many compliments at work and she enjoyed her job. Watching Matt and Miranda reminded her of what it had felt like to have someone there.

The happiness she got from watching them in their blooming relationship was often shadowed as she would close her fingers around the cell phone that stayed tucked in her pocket.

He'd been calling since he'd dropped the phone off. He called a week after he gave it to her. She'd answered. She wasn't sure why, but alone in her tiny apartment, she welcomed any form of company. Then he started called every couple of days. And now, they talked every night. Not for long and never about them, never about the broken marriage, and never about their feelings for the other. But she often heard about his job, and she would tell him about her cakes.

Time really did heal wounds. She slowly found herself forgiving him, though he hadn't asked. It was hard to stay angry. She'd been married to him, she'd loved him. Everyone had tempers, he'd made no demands on her, he hadn't even said anything about wanting her back.

Maybe this was for the best. To let it just fade away.

She hadn't seen him since he'd given her the phone.

She pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Her hair had grown surprisingly fast, and now rested on her shoulders again. The intense red had faded and though she'd kept up the coloring, she'd gradually gotten lighter. As she slid her fingers through it, she realized how much she missed being blonde. Every morning, looking into the mirror she saw those dark locks and it just didn't feel like her. She wasn't this dark person, she was feeling stronger, more vibrant.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she pushed herself off the floor. She peered through the small hole and smiled when Miranda's bright brown eyes looked expectantly at the door.

"Hello," she smiled, pulling open the door.

Miranda grinned and lugged in two bags of groceries. "Thought you might like some food."

"I know how to shop for groceries," Lizzie giggled.

"Yeah, but I was shopping, and had your brother's card, and figured why not."

Lizzie laughed.

Miranda began to put away assorted food items into the cabinet but slowed down when she realized Lizzie wasn't talking, she wasn't helping, in fact she was just staring at the floor.

Miranda found the object of Lizzie's fascination and resisted the urge to sigh.

"Whatcha thinkin?"

Lizzie snapped out of her daze and turned towards her friend. "Nothing," she answered quickly. It was easy to lie. Not that she enjoyed it, but she knew what Miranda would say if she knew she was thinking of Danny. Miranda made no attempt to hide from her what she thought of Danny. She'd also gotten just as vocal with her feelings about Gordo.

Lizzie never had been able to keep a secret from Miranda. She'd told her about sleeping with Gordo and his way of acting like it'd never happened. Gordo was never alone with Lizzie. If a circumstance came up where she was left alone with him, he'd receive a call and have to leave. She'd felt foolish for the first weeks. She'd known nothing would change, but it broke her heart to have him ignore something so important. Miranda bluntly thought he was a chicken and though she'd never say anything, she was a reason Gordo and Lizzie were left alone as often as they were. Lizzie didn't know what to say to him. Should she apologize for intruding in his relationship? Should she tell him that it had been a fantastic night? Should she tell him how often she though about it?

Miranda sighed and hoisted herself onto the counter. Her white sneakers were set off by her dark jeans, and her white button down shirt exposed a lacy black bra. Her hair was in a ponytail that consisted of crimped strands and straight free standing strands. She tilted her head and looked expectantly at Lizzie.

"I know you're still talking to Danny."

Lizzie whirled around to face her friend. There was the look she was expecting, _disappointment_. What a horrible, wretched expression for a friend to wear.

"Only every once in a while."

Miranda raised her eyebrows. She didn't believe her, that was obvious. "What about Gordo?"

"What about him? He's getting married."

Miranda dropped her gaze to her swinging feet. "You need to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me about it."

"I saw Kate the other day."

The mention of this name caused an unfamiliar twist in Lizzie's heart. Kate, Kate Sanders, would be marrying Gordo. The Gordo she'd given up. She swallowed the lump that had just formed in her throat and looked at her friend. "And?"

"And, Kate asked me if Gordo had been over to my house a lot. He hasn't, but I told her he has, but it's the answer she wanted to hear. I don't know where he's been. Do you?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I haven't talked to him."

Miranda nodded.

"What do you want me to do Miranda? I don't know what to talk to him about."

"So you're turning to Danny?"

"I'm not turning to him, I'm talking to him."

Miranda nodded and said nothing else.

Lizzie sighed. She wasn't sure why she wasn't sure was trying to defend herself, but she felt the urge to.

"I just want the best for you, Lizzie," Miranda stated softly. "You wanna go get something to eat?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gordo sat in the swing in the old park. He couldn't count how many afternoons he'd sat here, trying to convince himself to talk to her. Trying to tell himself he needed to know what she thought. But at the same time, he couldn't find out what she thought. If she felt at all for him, he shook his head. He was getting tired of this argument. He loved Kate. She had never, _never_, given him reason not to trust her.

True high school had been a nightmare, but they were kids. High school had been great with Lizzie and look at what she'd done.

He stood up from the swing.

He still had to talk to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Danny Kessler hung up the phone and spun in the chair so it was facing the window. The sun was setting over the Floridian horizon. Everything was in order. He could now go back to California and claim what was rightfully his.

**AN: Hope ya'll like. Please read and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Gordo slid his key into the knob and twisted. His heart was heavy. This talk wasn't going to be easy. Part of him knew what he wanted to hear. The part that had never really died when she'd left. But the more though oriented part of him knew what he needed to hear. He needed to hear that she didn't love him, he needed to know that they were beyond each other.

He came into the hallways and realized he was attempting to be much more quet than usual. Was it that he didn't want to attract Kate's attention?

Heels clicked as Kate made her way into the hallway and let out a small gasp. "Hi," she breathed softly. "You startled me."

Gordo felt his face burn, he need to stay home. He needed to talk to his fiancée, pick out invitation fonts or whatever the hell he was supposed to be doing to help out with the wedding. "I'm sorry." He wanted to reach out and kiss her, to hold her tight and just to push Lizzie out of his mind. But he couldn't. He looked at Kate and felt a familiar rush come over him. She was grinning broadly and that grin was just contagious. "What?" he smiled.

Kate stepped towards him and slide herself into his arms. "Do I make you happy?"

Gordo leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers. "Yeah."

"Do you love me?"

Another kiss. "Yeah."

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Planning on it."

"Do you think we're missing something?"

His smile faded. "What do you mean?"

Kate's arms slid around his waist. "I mean us. Do you think we're missing something?"

Gordo felt his heart sink. As much as Lizzie had preoccupied his mind, he wasn't ready to lose Kate. She was so sweet and kind and with the mess he'd made of everything else, she was the one constant in his life. He forced himself to swallow the large lump in his throat, and pressed a smile to his lips.

"What could we be missing?"

Kate raised herself up onto her toes and pulled his head closer to hers. "We're going to have a baby."

Gordo's eyes grew wide and he pulled away from her. "Really?"

Kate's face was glowing as a grin pulled across her face. She nodded eagerly.

Gordo flung his arms around her waist, he pulled her into the air, swung her around, then quickly put her back down on the ground. "Wait, how pregnant are we?"

"About three month. I just figured with the stress of the wedding, I was late, but once we got more things taken care of it would regulate. But, I finally took a test, okay, well, I took three home tests, all were positive. I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"What time is your appointment?" Gordo asked quickly, glancing at his watch. "I'll call into work, so I can go with you."

Kate smiled and lightly kissed his lips. "It's okay, they're only going to test me, the visits you'll want to be there for will come later."

Gordo nodded slowly.

"Oh, dinner!" Kate exclaimed, she turned quickly on her heel and hurried into the kitchen.

Gordo tossed his coat over the couch and fell back onto it. His mind was enraptured in visions of playing ball with a son, showing off the baby to family, he was trying to decide what he would do if it was a daughter.

His mind came to a grinding halt as he realized the daughter in his day dream had the same amazing smile as someone, someone he couldn't be thinking about.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie rested her head against the arm that was clinging to the edge of the toilet seat. She could not possibly throw anything else up, there was nothing at all left in her stomach to throw up. She hadn't eat much at all, maybe a couple of crackers, and it made no sense for her to be this sick.

A soft knock on the door pulled her head up. "Yeah?"

The knob twisted and Amanda stuck her head inside. "You okay, Lizzie?"

Lizzie started to nod but her stomach lurched oddly, she wrenched her eyes shut and shook her head.

Amanda walked over and gently ran her hands over Lizzie's head. "Sweetie, you shouldn't have come in today."

Lizzie wished he had the strength to argue.

Amanda face twisted in concern. "A man is here to see you. Will you let him take you home?"

"You've got the Hill cake to work on, and then the Wellston party, I can't go home."

"You're not any use to me back here hugging my toilet."

Lizzie forced a feeble laugh past her lips. "Yeah, send him back."

She knew she hadn't talked to Gordo since _it _had happened almost a month ago but she had never been more grateful for his persistence.

The door swung open wider and it was not Gordo standing in the doorway, and it wasn't Matt either. It was Danny.

His eyes narrowed as he stepped towards her. "Are you okay?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"What wrong?"

She shrugged.

"Come on," Danny stated softly. He held his hand out. "Let me take you home."

Lizzie placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her to her feet.

All Lizzie could think about as she walked was not getting sick again. Amanda gave Danny her jacket and her purse and keys.

On the drive home, Lizzie's head remained against the cool glass of the window, she would mumble directions to her apartment.

Danny helped her inside and into her bed. As she settled in, he brought in a steaming cup from the kitchen.

"I remember how you used to like tea when you were sick back home," he stated softly.

Lizzie grinned as much as she could and took the cup from his hands.

"Have you been sick long?" he asked quietly.

Lizzie shook her head. "I've felt a little queasy the past couple of mornings. But nothing this bad."

The locked in the living click and Danny stood up.

"Lizzie!" Miranda's cheerful voice called. "Amanda told me you went home early. I've brought sick people food."

She rounded the corner into the room and stopped dead. The smile she was wears slid from her face and the two DVD's she'd been holding up for examination dropped to her side as her eyes raked over Danny. "Hi."

Danny nodded curtly.

Lizzie didn't feel like dealing with this tension. All she wanted to do was to sleep. She seriously doubted that was going to happed as she could see her soon-to-be-ex-husband and her best friend mentally preparing for verbal war. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. Danny quickly moved towards her side.

"I'm fine," she muttered, though she clearly wasn't. Her head was throbbing and the room was slipping out of focus. "He brought me home, Miranda." She'd felt Miranda's stare burning into her, and she knew the questions racing through her friend's mind.

"Long drive from Florida," Miranda muttered.

Danny's head turned slowly in her direction.

Miranda waited a few minutes long then sighed. She laid the DVD's on the dresser. "If you decided you want to watch some movies, I brought over some old favorites. Call me when you're feeling better."

Lizzie wanted to protest, to call her back, but it was too late. Miranda firmly shut the door behind her.

Lizzie moaned and laid back on the bed. She had a feeling she and Miranda would have having a very serious talk soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny remained at her side for the entire week she was sick. He brought her meals, cleaned the house, and sat with her at night. He was there to hold her hair back, to walk her back to bed. This was a side of him she'd forgotten. The side that used to bring her breakfast in bed, necklaces, and teddy bears, just because.

She smiled as opened her eyes. Across from her on the dresser was a large bouquet of bright yellow flower, daises, daffodils, and sunflowers. She grinned as she look around. Danny slouched in the chair asleep. He looked so peaceful.

Lizzie swung her legs off the bed. She still felt a little ill but better than she'd been. Her bare feet went slowly across the cold floor and she leaned down and lightly planted a kiss on his head.

Danny moaned softly and opened his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I saw my flowers," she said. "They reminded me of something."

"Our wedding?" he asked softly.

She smiled just a little and nodded. "Yeah."

He reached out slowly and took her hand. "Lizzie, I really miss you."

Lizzie felt and odd twist. It'd been so nice to be taken care of, to wake up and see him in the chair. All those nights she'd been alone it was so nice to hear his voice.

"Lizzie, I know I was wrong. I've made mistakes, but give me another chance."

Lizzie glanced to the side, she could see the bare floor of her bedroom. She thought of her tiny apartment, her tiny taste of independence. She loved it, she really did, but she missed being loved.

"Danny, we've got problems. Problems that have to be fixed."

"Let me try, Lizzie. I still love you, and I can change. I can make it better."

She sighed deeply and lightly pressed her lips to his. "Okay."

**AN: I'm so proud of me, I'm updating again and it hasn't been years and it's even kinda long! Thank you so so much to the incredible people who have stuck with me and have seen this story through, I feel like I'm getting back into a groove. Thanks for keeping the faith. **

**Your reviews are seriously what helps to keep this story alive to me. So please review. I love knowing what you think and all your opinions. **

**Want a preview of next chapter? Its so good, I can't even type it. But Gordo is about to come face to face with one of his biggest enemies, and the result will not be good…**


	15. Chapter 15

Gordo stood in the mall looking over the clothes. He and Kate were inside a large department store and Kate was inside a dressing room. Gordo glanced down at the assortment of brightly colored sundresses and skirts. The door swung open and his fiancée smiled broadly at him.

"What do you think?"

He honestly wasn't sure what he thought. His beautiful, pregnant fiancée was standing in front of him wearing a pink tank top that displayed her perfectly flat belly. What he couldn't reason was why she would consider a top like this when in a matter of weeks, she wouldn't be able to wear it. But he knew saying something like that would not only get him the couch for a week, but more than like an onslaught of tears. Hormones were a scary thing.

He pressed a smile to his lips. "You look great."

Kate grinned and turned on her heel back into the dressing room.

His phone on his hip began to vibrate. He shifted the large pile of clothes in his arms and grasped for the small silver device. "Hello?"

"I'm going to kill, Lizzie."

"Hello to you too, Miranda." He had to struggle to keep his voice even. He desperately wanted to see Lizzie, but hadn't been able to find time with Kate's announcement and convincing himself it would be all right to see her.

"Look if you slept with her you need to talk to her," Miranda snapped.

Gordo felt his face pale and he almost dropped the pile of clothes and his phone. "W-what?"

"Oh, get over it, its not like we didn't know it was going to happen. She said you haven't talked to her in a very long time and I'm not stupid I can put pieces together. No, she hasn't said anything to me. But she's acting crazy and you need to talk to her."

His grip tightened on the phone. His wide blue eyes darted towards the door like Kate could hear the conversation and was going to come storming out. "I can't really talk to her, or about her, right now."

"Gordo, don't make me come find you and smack some sense into you."

"Why is it suddenly so important that I talk to Lizzie?" he hissed, his eyes darting towards the dressing room door.

Miranda was quiet for a moment then sighed slowly. "Danny's in town and I think Lizzie is taking him back."

"What?" Gordo snapped. "After everything he did to her? She was getting her life back, and getting everything back together."

"No idea, but I think you should talk to her."

An old unpleasant feeling was rearing its head. That nasty feeling he had had when ever he used to hear Danny's name. "What could I say to her?"

"I don't know, Gordo! You could at least talk to her. Talk to her about what happened between you two. She's been alone since she left him, and then the closest she gets to somebody, he won't even talk to her anymore."

"Its not that I don't want to talk to her," Gordo stated. He took a deep breath and shifted the pile of clothes in his hand. "Miranda, I'm engaged."

"To the wrong girl," she muttered under her breath.

"According to you," Gordo snapped.

A sharp intake of breath on the other line told Gordo he hadn't been meant to hear that.

"You need to let go what happened in high school between you, Kate, and Lizzie. Okay, I love Kate. She's never done anything to not make me love her. She's never cheated on me—"

"Lizzie didn't cheat!" Miranda interrupted.

"Regardless, Kate has always been there for me, and Lizzie ran away."

"So, you're making her pay for her mistakes now? For everything she did that was wrong to you, you're going to abandon her when she most needs you."

"Kate, my fiancée needs me now."

"Yes, Gordo, I can really tell that, she needs someone to hold her purse while she picks out shoes."

"She's pregnant," he stated flatly.

There was nothing from the other line. Gordo pulled the phone away from his ear and saw that the call had been ended but his phone still had full service. He sighed and flipped his small phone shut and slid it inside his pocket. That was not how he wanted to announce the news, that was not how he wanted to talk about Lizzie. And that sure as hell hadn't been what he'd wanted to hear about Lizzie and Danny.

"Honey," Kate called softly from behind him.

He spun around quickly and smiled at her. "Hey."

"You okay?"

The thought briefly crossed his mind wondering how long she'd been standing there and what'd she'd heard. "I'm good. Ready to go?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie knocked softly on the door. This wouldn't be hard this was her best friend after all. She could tell Miranda anything. Anything at all and everything would be great. She sighed and knocked again. This time, a little harder.

The door swung open and Miranda stood aside to allow her friend access. "Want something to drink?"

"No," Lizzie stated softly. She crossed the room and sat down on the couch. "I want to talk to you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Miranda…"

"Matt should be over her sometime soon, he's supposed to help me pick out place settings…"

"Miranda."

"Place settings, that's so weird, I'm starting to think we should just go with paper plates."

"Miranda! Are you going to let me talk?"

She sighed and laid down the bridal magazine she'd been trying to hide behind. The glossy pages were now replaced by her friend's very somber expression. Her red shag had grown out significantly and many nights had kept the roots from showing. Her hazel eyes were not sparkling as they had been for the past weeks, now they seemed cloudy and concerned.

Miranda walked over to the couch and sat next to her friend. "Yes, I'm going to let you talk."

"You're upset about me being back with Danny."

"So you are back with him?"

Lizzie nodded slowly. Her eyes stayed locked on Miranda. "When I got sick he was there the whole time. It reminded me of why I fell in love with him in the first place. He's different now, Miranda, he really is. He's sorry for the way he acted when you came over…"

"Lizzie," Miranda interrupted. "How do you know he's really changed? How do you know this isn't some kind of ploy to get you back?"

Lizzie wrung her small hands and Miranda could help feeling her heart lurch. She remember how Lizzie had looked when she'd shown up, so tiny and battered and bruised. The thought that she was putting herself back into that situation where she could be hurt just as easily and just as bad made her heart wrench.

"He wouldn't do that." Lizzie's expression was one of so much hurt that it pained Miranda to do what she was going to do.

"When you married him, you didn't think he'd ever do it, but he did."

"He's different."

"What's changed?"

"I've changed! I left remember? I walked away. And he realized what life would be like without me. He doesn't want that, so he's changed."

"Is he going to take you back to Florida and not let you talk to us?"

"No," Lizzie stated softly, her slight outburst seemed to have taken something out of her. "We're going to get a large apartment here, and see how that goes, then he's going to look at buying a house."

"Wow, are you still going to be allowed to talk to us?" Miranda asked.

"Please Miranda," Lizzie pleaded. "I need you now. I need you to help me. I need you to accept him. I really want him back in my life, and I can't stand to lose you, not again."

Miranda dropped her gaze to the found, she was mad at Lizzie, there was no doubt about that. She couldn't stand that she was back with him, she couldn't stand knowing that she was going to tolerate what she'd been through, but the sound in Lizzie's voice, the neediness, was something Miranda couldn't stand.

"If I agree to give him a chance, you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If there's any sign of trouble, if he even raises his voice, if he even thinks about hitting you, you get out."

"He's not go—"

"Promise me."

Lizzie let out a sigh that seemed to wrack her tiny frame. "I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

"Miranda, you look so pretty," Lizzie smiled, she tiled her head to the side and grinned at the girl in front of her.

Miranda's hair was twisted up and clipped behind her head, a few stray locks hung down by her face. She was wearing a white summer dress, the halter top wrapped around her neck, the crisp color set off her bronzed skin beautifully. "Thanks. You really should try on that pink one."

Lizzie glanced towards the rack where a dress similar to the one Miranda was wearing hung. They were picking out dresses for Miranda's engagement party. Lizzie walked over and gently traced her finger tips over the pink fabric. "Miranda?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to be blonde again."

"Really?"

Lizzie nodded slowly. "Are you still mad at me?"  
"I'm not mad at you," she stated softly. "I just want what is best for you."

"And you don't think he can be that?"

There was no reason to clarify who _he_ was, Miranda already knew. That man had been on her mind more than her future husband. She hated knowing he was alone with Lizzie. She'd already noticed a significant drop in how often she saw her best friend. Miranda bit her lip, she knew what Lizzie wanted to hear, but she couldn't tell her that, she couldn't lie to her like that.

"Does this mean you don't want him to come to the party?"

Miranda's eyes dropped to the floor. She'd rather shoot herself in the foot. "If it will make you happy."

"Miranda, I wish you could trust him."

"Lizzie, I'm never going to." The words were flowing before she could stop herself. "Since you showed up at my door covered in bruises and bandaged because of him, I'm never going to be able to trust him again. But I can hold it back long for you. I want you at my engagement party. Matt wants you there. And if that means you bring Danny, that means you bring Danny."

Lizzie forced a smile to her lips. This was not an easy choice Miranda was giving her. She was going to alienate her best friend and if she didn't try to get him accepted she was going to alienate her husband.

"Let's go make you blonde," Miranda announced suddenly, her slender finger pointing towards the salon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The mirror reflected a very puzzled looking man. His dark curls were messier than usual and he had no urge to fight them. He adjusted the sleeve of his shirt and sighed.

The engagement party was tonight. Facing Lizzie was something he'd tried not to do, and he'd been successful for the past two months. When he'd seen Miranda and Lizzie was with her, he'd managed to keep quite, then leave quickly.

He's occupied himself with Kate. He'd cater to her ever whim. If she wanted to shop, he'd take her, if she wanted dinner, he'd make it.

"Are you ready?" his fiancée's voice called.

Gordo nodded as he turned around.

Kate's golden hair was curled gently at the ends, framing her face. Her soft pink dress flowed gently as the breeze from the fan struck her skirt.

The park was decorated beautifully, pastel colored streamers decorated the tables. Miranda was standing over tables laden with food, Matt was joking with both sets of parents.

Kate handed Gordo the gift and he walked toward the gift table. His heart began to pump harder in his chest as he saw the breath-taking blonde who was arranging the table.

The soft wind rustled her hair, she tucked a strand behind her ear. She titled her head to the side and a small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Hi," she whispered softly.

Gordo laid the gift down. His breath was catching in his throat and he couldn't explain why. She looked so beautiful. The anger he'd been harboring towards her was fading, and fading fast. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, to take her into his arms and to hold her. He shook his head. He wasn't allowed to be having thoughts like this. He wasn't allowed to think of other women when his fiancée was standing with the bride-to-be laughing as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey," he finally managed his closed throat to say.

Lizzie arranged a small gift and her fingers tugged at her blonde hair. Her hair was beautiful, he'd always thought she was pretty, but now, especially back to her natural color.

"It's been a while." Was that hurt in her voice? Had she really wanted her to talk to him?

He nodded slowly. "I heard you were back with Danny."

He mentally kicked himself. Way to be an ass, she was trying to be nice, and he had to bring up a subject they both knew would but them on edge.

Lizzie looked up at him. He felt his heart do an usual sort of wrench when he saw the glistening tears in her eyes. "Can we talk?"

He couldn't say anything but nod.

Lizzie glanced around the party then start to walk away from the festivities. Gordo hurried after her, glancing over the slope as they went down to see if anyone noticed their departure.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she said softly. "I'm not."

His wrenching heart hardened as he thought of Danny.

"No," Lizzie said firmly. Gordo was taken aback by how strong her voice was. "It's not him."

He bit his lip, he wanted to argue with her, but she knew herself best.

"It's you."

This news took him by surprise. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her. "What?"

"Why did you just ignore me?" she shook her head. "I thought maybe I'd done something wrong…"

"Lizzie, of course not," he stated, walking forward. He placed his hands on her tiny shoulders and tried to look into those shining eyes. "You were—you are fantastic. But right now, at this point in my life…something like that…doing something like that."

Her eyebrows furrowed. He realized he wasn't saying the right thing. But between trying to hold back what he really wanted to say, what he was trying not to say, and what he knew he should say, he was fumbling the words. He slowly brought his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "Before Kate, I would have been fantastic with something like this happening."

Lizzie wanted to smile, her mouth even attempted to curve like she enjoyed what he was saying.

"But, I'm supposed to marry her, Lizzie. She's pregnant, we're having a baby, and something like—"

"Y-you're what?" Lizzie stammered. It felt as though a truck had slammed into her chest. Her lungs refused to take in air.

"Lizzie—" was that his voice coming out that high, that shrill?

She stumbled back away from him, her hand groped the air for the picnic table she'd seen behind her. If she had something to hold onto…something to steady herself until her lungs opened again. Gordo was having a baby. A baby would have Gordo as a father. That meant…no matter how she spun it, and she'd tried so many different ways….that meant what she did was completely wrong. She couldn't change it.

"Lizzie," a deep voice called.

At the moment the voice only sounded vaguely familiar, she couldn't place it and didn't particularly care to.

All she really wanted was to sit down at the table her fingers had finally grasped.

"Are you okay?" this voice was Gordo's.

"I'm…okay…" she breathed softly. There was no way in hell that could convince him, that could even convince her, and she was the one who'd said it.

"Lizzie, what happened?" That deep voice again. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Gordo's voice had sharpened.

"What the hell did you do to her?" The other voice was Danny's. She'd finally managed to place it.

"I didn't do anything. Maybe you've hit her one too many times," Gordo snapped.

"Maybe you should go worry about getting into bed with your own fiancée and not someone else's wife.'

Her vision was now starting to blur, but she could clearly make out Danny facing Gordo, Gordo's left fist smashing firmly into Danny's cheek. Danny stumbled back, Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut, the burring was hurting and her head was starting to pound. Another sicken smack of flesh against flesh.

"Stop it!" she cried, her fingers grasping the table harder but somehow losing their grip. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

And the world went black.

**AN: Woo, look who's decided to show her face before the month is up! Another chapter, we should be proud! **

All right, its been way too long since I've done this, **hotchic12** – you're not the only one, **saz646** – you're right, green aura that was a great review, I was very entertained, **Ali oldman** – its always great to hear from you, **Jeese's Querida 247** – Lizzie is about to get a wake up call,** Jessica** – thank ya much, **Dawn of Dreams** - thank you here's the update, **dramaqueen** – here ya go!

**Everyone else from before, you guys rock and I love writing this for everyone!**

**Hope you enjoy, please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzie moaned softly, turning her head on the bed. She was laying on something soft and surrounded by bright. She winced as she tilted her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes.

Danny was sitting in a chair beside the bed. A file folder was open on his lap.

"Danny," she whispered softly.

"What happened?" she asked. An IV was stick in her hand another monitor plinked with her heart beat.

Danny leaned forward. "You passed out."

Lizzie looked around. Her head was pounding but not as bad as the stony expression on Danny's face. She took a deep breath. "Where is everyone else at?"

"Did you really want to make that announcement in front of everyone?"

"What?" Lizzie asked. Things weren't making sense and the sinking feeling she was getting wasn't helping matters either.

Danny stood up and walked over to the bed. He gently ran his fingers over hear hair, down her arm, and squeezed her hand, a slow sly smirk was twisting on his face. "Would you want to announce in front of your family, in front your friends, in front of Gordo and his soon to be wife that you're carrying his baby?"

Lizzie's throat constricted, her airway was blocked, she couldn't breathe. It wasn't possible. She wasn't, she couldn't be, especially not Gordo's…

Danny's warped smile grew. "So you really didn't know? Wow, my wife the slut."

Lizzie gulped and struggled to breath.

"Yes, I know. It was incredibly obvious not only after Gordo tried to fight me, but when the nurse announced our happy news. I told her we were ecstatic because we'd been trying but after so long we'd given up."

Lizzie's expression changed as she slowly lowered her hand and rested on her stomach.

"Oh, you don't have to wear that expression, I haven't said anything to anyone. I asked the nurse not to say anything because we wanted to break the news." Danny walked around the foot of the bed and stared at her. "You're finally going to have that baby you so _desperately _wanted." A cold, malicious laugh trickled past his lips. "And you only had to wreck a happy wedding in progress to get that way."

His words were so cold Lizzie's jaw dropped. As much as she had wanted a child when she'd been with him, she wouldn't have, doing this, getting pregnant, she wasn't trying to break up anything…

"I'll keep your secret Lizzie," he nodded. "Hell, I'll even play along and your friends won't have to know what a whore you are. God, what would your mother think? She always thought so highly of Gordo. But his regard for marriage. He knew we were still married. Jo was so happy to hear that we're back together. Said she always knew you would be taken care of with me. I'd hate to see her face when she found out hat her precious daughter isn't as wonderful as she thinks. That she's actually a home wrecker."

Warm tears were slipping down Lizzie's cheeks. Danny leaned forward and wiped one gently away. "Why are you crying, sweetie?"

She resisted the urge to jerk away from him. "What do you want from me?"

Danny's eyes widened slightly. "I just want to be with you."

She now resisted the urge to snort at his statement. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She desperately need to clear her head.

"And you're going to need help with the baby. I can help you Lizzie."

She turned her head away from him.

He sighed. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you need anything?"

She waved her hand and held her breath until he was out the door. Then the sobs came. Her body was racked with them as she tried to calm herself down. How could she have been so stupid? She couldn't be carrying Gordo's child. He was going to be having one with his wife. There wasn't any possible way he could care about a child that held the potential to wreck his life.

How was she going to raise a baby?

Her mind went to Danny. He was furious with her right now. And part of her couldn't honestly blame him. He'd made such an effort to change, and what Gordo had said had really been horrible…

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She ran her fingers gently over her stomach. Taking the time she could now see the difference. Her stomach wasn't so flat anymore, but it was firmer. When had she become so wrapped up in life that she didn't even realize that she was pregnant?

She licked her lips slowly. A baby. She was going to have a baby…

'Gordo's baby,' a voice taunted in her head.

She shoved that thought away. Right now she just wanted to think about her child.

She glanced towards the door. What about Danny?

A sigh slid past her lips as she tried to think.

He hadn't laid a hand on her since he'd been back. He hadn't raised his voice or said anything out of line until today.

Her mind then went to the thoughts of being a single mom. Taking her son or daughter to school, then she'd have to go straight to work. Who would be home when he got sick? What kind of home would she be able to provide for her child? She'd just begun to learn to take care of herself.

She would need help. Sure, her parents, Mirada and Matt all would be completely happy to help her out. But would that be good enough? Her father had always been there. She might not have ran to him as much when she was older, but he was still there. Would she be robbing her child by not letting him have a father.

The door click as Danny walked back in. He was hold a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers and he sat the vase on windowsill. He stared at the window then looked over at her.

"I'm really sorry about what I said," he stated softly. "I was still really upset by Gordo attacking me and I overreacted. But, I still want you as a part of my life."

Lizzie bit her lip then looked up at him. "Do you think I'd make a good mom?"

"You're gonna make one hell of a mom," he answered softly.

**Please read and review! **


	18. Chapter 18

In the days following her return from the hospital, Lizzie not only had to adjust to the fact that she was now going to be a mother, but she willingly went along with Danny's plans to move. She of course had to do nothing. Danny paid movers to pack up her empty looking apartment and she simply directed them around the new place.

He was already hard at work in his new firm in Hillridge, making deals and being Danny.

Lizzie sat down on the edge of the eggshell colored couch. She was too timid to lean back any farther, she almost felt she would be banished form the house and her secrets revealed if she messed the furniture.

She sighed deeply. It had been so easy that night to just give into all those old feelings she had for Gordo. She hadn't thought that there would be any consequences, at lest not at the time. At the time the world seemed entirely too right to have gone wrong at all.

It was supposed to be fun. A night of rekindling passion that they hadn't experienced in years. She wasn't supposed to have souvenir of that night. Her hand gently caressed her now swollen belly, especially not one that was going to last her the next eighteen years of her life and beyond that.

She leaned back against the couch and looked at the protruding lump in her mid drift. It was so much easier if she didn't think of it as a baby. But that also mean that she didn't have to come to full grips with what they'd done.

Long after she gave up on her relationship with Danny, Lizzie gave up on romance. She'd forgotten what it was really like until she'd been in Gordo's arms.  
She could still remember everything; the way he smelled, the feel of his arms around her, the gentle kiss of his lips.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She would never get over him if she kept throwing herself so far back. A voice in her head very gently told her that she didn't really want to give him up. If she couldn't give him up, she was going to be completely insane. She didn't have only herself to think of. She had the baby to think of. Her child was going to be born into a family where the man she married was not his father, where his father was married to another woman, and the baby was made because they both had feelings for each other that they couldn't deny.

A soft knock on the door jerked her head towards the clock near the door. It was only two, Danny wouldn't be home until after five. Lizzie walked over to the door, her hand gently resting on her stomach. She peered though the peephole and felt her heart drop.

Her hand twisted around the doorknob and she took a deep breath and stared at Gordo.

"Hey," he started softly.

"Hi."

"Is Danny here?"

Lizzie shook her head.

Gordo stepped into the room. He looked uncomfortable. Lizzie felt uncomfortable as her hand went to her belly. She honestly had no idea how she hadn't noticed, but according to the doctor she was four months pregnant. She sighed as she stared at Gordo. God, how she wanted to tell him.

His face slowly turned into a smile as he eyes landed on her hand gently stroking her belly. "So you're going to be a mom."

_And you're going to be a dad, again_, she wanted to add softly, but that wasn't fair.

"Nice place," he said looking around. Lizzie could tell he was desperate for something to talk about.

"Gordo, please. Lets not small talk." She couldn't take it, and if he didn't say something that mattered she was afraid she might. "What did you come here for?" She winced. That sounded harsh. Too harsh. Damn hormones.

Gordo dropped his eyes then looked up at her. Those large sapphires had never looked so sad. She looked over him. He looked sad, wilted. As thought he'd given up on something. "I miss you, Lizzie."

Lizzie felt a part of her heart break. She missed him too. God how she wanted to tell him. An absolutely insane part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him every last detail that had torn her apart inside. He had always been wonderful at making things better. His knack for understand why she was upset and always saying the right thing was what she wanted right now. But she couldn't because he was part of the problem. The fact that it was his baby when he was also the father of another woman's baby was the problem. "I miss you too." She finally managed to choke out.

A silence fell over them. Lizzie could hear the gentle whirl of the central air unit and she tried to focus her waning attention on it. "The wedding is soon right?"

"Three weeks."

It felt as though someone had just sucked every bit of air out or her lungs. Lizzie closed her eyes, willing herself to breath and commanding herself not to cry.

"Kate wants to get married before she starts to show." He didn't sound like a man who was entirely happy with the decision he was making. There was no happy gleam in his eye, no excitement in his voice. To listen to him talk about it, it sounded as though a doomsday were approaching.

"Do you want to get married, Gordo?" The words were past her lips before she'd realized what she'd said, before she'd thought.

He looked down at the floor, his arms resting on his elbows. He ran his fingers through his curls and leaned back on the couch. "I thought I did."

Her heart leapt in her chest. She forced herself to remain quiet though.

Gordo sighed. This wasn't easy for him to say, he'd never really been one to blurt out emotions and the fact was about to was significant. "Until you came back."

She felt her eyes grow large. Danny's echoing words of 'home wrecker' vibrated off her brain.

"I was happy with Kate, I did want to marry her. But when I saw you, when I…all those feelings I'd had so long ago for you came back. I wanted to hate you for leaving me the way you did. You chose Danny over me. I never understood it, but I could never really hate you either. I always wanted you to be happy. Whatever that meant. If it meant that you were gone, then it meant you were gone. When I started dating Kate, sure I was attracted to her, but I didn't expect it to really become anything. She really is wonderful. She always remember things that were important to me. I could talk to her, we laughed. I started to fall in love with her. I still love her."

That hurt. Lizzie turned her attention to her shoes, she could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I never understood how someone could claim to love more than one person. When we were together, when I loved you, it was like nothing else I'd ever felt in my life. You were everything I wanted. I made it through work so I could see you. While I was working, I couldn't wait to hear your sweet voice. I reminded myself that if I worked I could start saving for our life together. I never understood how someone could cheat. How someone could have feelings for two people. I never really understood how you feel out of love with me and in love with Danny. But I've realized now what happened. I understand now. And I understand how it happened to me. I never really quit loving you. I ignored how much I loved you. I forced myself to forget how much I cared about you. It worked. Until I saw you. When I saw you every damn emotion I'd fought so hard to forget came back. And when I get close to you, its hard to fight those emotions."

She wanted to tell him not to. She wanted to put herself in his arms. Show him how much she still loved him to.

"But I have to."

A large invisible lump suddenly blocked her airway. She couldn't have spoken if she wanted to.

"I'm going to be a father." His blue eyes found hers. Lizzie wanted to look away, she didn't want to listen anymore. "I have to do what's right, Lizzie. I promised Kate forever. And I need to make good on my promise. I have to follow through. Its not fair to her that I've been reckless. As much as I—care about you," he slowly traced his fingers down her cheek and under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "She needs me."

His hand moved to her cheek, cradling her head, holding her. Lizzie placed her hand over his. Everything he'd said had cut through her like a knife. There would never be a Lizzie and Gordo. This would probably be the last time they would be alone, she wanted to tell him what she'd never be able to. Her heart lurched at the idea that what she had to say might change his mind. That he might reconsider. Tears were welling up in her eyes. It just wasn't fair. She couldn't do that to him, saying what he'd said had been hard for him. It wouldn't be fair for her to try and change his mind. As the first salty tear slid down her cheek, she nodded.

He leaned forward and gently kissed the tear streak. "We waited too long."

She looked into those eyes, more tears fell. Gordo slid his hand behind her head, gently pulling her forward. His lips met hers. Lizzie reached up and pulled him tighter. In that moment, nothing else existed. Within that kiss, she wasn't pregnant. She wasn't married. He wasn't engaged. In that moment two broken souls met again and formed one whole soul. In that moment, only they mattered.

Gordo pulled away first. His soft lips leaving hers cold. He gently kissed her one more time, a small peck on her lips, then he stood up and walked out the door.

**AN: I know, I know I'm horrible. You all were wonderful with your reviews though thanks for the encouragement. I was really worried at first that everyone decided I sucked and wouldn't read anymore cause there were so few reviews. All right, well, I'm going to start working on the next chapter now, and I won't let this long of a gap happen again. **

**You know I love to hear from you, so let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny's voice woke Lizzie up. Slowly, she pushed herself into an upright position. She glanced at the clock next to the bed. It was after two, was he on the phone? And if he was who was he talking to?

She reached for the silk robe that matched her nightie and slid it over her shoulders. Her eyes glanced towards the bed. She was back with her husband and he was supposed to sleep beside her. But as she now looked at the rumpled covers, he didn't really sleep beside her. He was there when he wanted to be. And she was there when he wanted her to be. But after he'd had his way, he'd go watch television. Or there were even some nights he'd slept on the couch.

Lizzie tried not to remember Gordo's kiss from earlier today. The way he's hand had held her. The warmth, the love. It'd been so long since she'd felt that. It was what she really needed. He ran her hand over her stomach. At moments like this when she felt completely alone, she'd remember she wasn't. She was finding strength in this child she didn't know she had. She was gaining a new friend.

Her bare feet slid across the hardwood floors. Danny was sitting on the couch. The television was off and she could see the top of his cell phone pressed to his ear.

Lizzie paused. He hadn't realized she was there yet.

"That's right. I leave in just a couple of weeks. I'll come see you.  
You can wear that thing I bought you…"

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took a step backwards. She just wanted to get to the bedroom. She wanted to shut out his voice. Right now it felt as if the room was threatening to crash onto her head.

Danny's voice was getting deeper. "I'll kiss you in places no one else has."

Lizzie felt the table as she backed into it, the sharp corner stabbing a pain through her lower back. The vase on top of it crashed to the floor.

Danny quickly said a goodbye and spun around.

She was frozen to the spot. Her heart pounded wildly in her throat. She'd seen that icy glare before and it terrified her. She tilted her head to the side. "Were you one the phone with another woman?"

"It was none of your business who I was on the phone with."

Lizzie's heart thumped. As afraid of him as she was, she couldn't live like that anymore. "Yes it is, Danny. If we're going to make us work, then you can't do this."

A horrible rough cough spilled from his lips. "Says my wife, who is pregnant with another man's child."

His words stung. Lizzie felt tears welling in her eyes. "I'm not making you stay with me."

Danny reached for his jacket that was tossed over the arm of the couch. He rolled it onto his shoulders. "Oh, I will, Lizzie. You are mine and you will remain mine."

She stared at him, at that gleam in his eyes and she felt fear, that same mounting fear she swore she'd never feel again.

"What about the baby. Are you going to claim it? Are you going to treat it like your own baby or are you going to ignore it? Or will it be a possession, like me?" She knew she shouldn't have said it. "It's a child, Danny. Yes, I made a mistake, but I won't let you take it on out the baby."

He stroked his hand over his chin, his expression pensive and he slipped his coat off of his shoulders. "You have a point."

Her anger and her defiance melted under the coolness of his tone. Her fear tripled.

"This child does seem to be presenting problem. A constant reminder of your infidelity, of your stupidity…"

Lizzie stepped away from him. There was no way to go, her back hit the table and she was cornered. "Danny," her voice was shaking. "Danny, don't…"

Those words sent a flicker across his face. His hand shot out and locked around her throat. Lizzie immediately began to struggle for air. He pushed her back, her back arching over the table. Her other hand stroked down her face, then pulled back and struck her sharply across her cheek. His hand locked on her neck kept her from moving.

A gasp escaped her throat as she grappled with the hand around her neck. Her face was stinging and her lungs were screaming for air. "Let me go," she gasped.

Danny pulled her towards him and pressed his forehead against hers. "You are mine."

Lizzie but her knee up as hard as she could. It hit its target, not hard enough to drop him to his knee, but his grip slid and she pushed out of his hand.

Danny reacted quickly. His hand locked around her hair as he dragged her back to him. "Where are you going?"

Lizzie screamed. She screamed in panic, she screamed in desperation and in despair. No one would hear them, it was why he'd wanted this apartment. He screamed at her to shut up but she couldn't. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Not herself, but for the baby. She'd been through this before. But never pregnant…He had no problem hurting her, and for the baby who meant nothing to him…

His hand clumsily groped along the table. Lizzie heard the horrific scrape of the vase against the table. She knew it was coming nothing prepared her for the blinding pain and the explosion of stars as the vase collided with her head.

* * *

The familiar mixture of cleaners and disinfectant met her nostrils before she opened her eyes. Everything was badly blurred by as she slowly closed her eyes and opened them again she realized she was no alone.

"Oh God, she's awake," a voice almost sang. A warm hand grasped hers. "Matt, go get the doctor."

Footsteps signaled someone leaving.

Her hair was moved away from her face, a soft kiss landed on her forehead. "Lizzie, thank god you're awake."

She tried to adjust herself on the bed and felt a searing pain rip through her abdomen. A cry was past her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shh," Miranda soothed. "Just lay still."

"My baby," Lizzie whispered.

"The baby is alive." Miranda sighed and brought her friend's hand to her cheek. "He kicked the hell out of your back, and did a number to the rest of you, but the baby is ok."

Lizzie turned her head to see her friend "Where is he?"

She shrugged. "Nobody knows. I called the police." She paused, waiting for Lizzie to react badly. Through all the old times, she'd refused to call the police on him. She never saw the need. But now she nodded.

Matt reentered the room. "He's on his way. I called Mom and Dad."

The next several hours were spent with doctors, family counselors, and police officer as she filed the first police report. Everyone stayed with her as long as the doctors would allow.

When she was finally left alone, Lizzie cursed herself for her stupidity. She never should have gone back. She'd been an idiot for believing he could change. The fact that her mistake had almost cost her baby its life was her biggest regret. Her pain would be her punishment, but if he'd hurt the baby…

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. The door slowly opened as Gordo peered around the corner. "Hey."

She smiled gently. "Hi."

He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. From behind him he pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses.

Lizzie smiled, and as she stared at the bright flowers, she knew she had to tell him. She owed it to him.

He set the flower on a table then pulled a chair over to the bed. "I hate him, Liz…"

"I do too."

He looked at his feet.

She took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

He peered up at her and tilted his head to the side.

Lizzie glanced at the closed door and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "The baby…my baby—"

"The baby is okay right?" He asked quickly, leaning forward. "Miranda said you were both fine."

The concern in his voice brought tears to her eyes. "Yes." Her voice now wavered. "Your baby is okay."

He caught it. She knew he would. His expression changed. They shone as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie."

A thick silence fell over the room.

She waited, praying that he would say more without encouragement, but he was staring at the floor. "How long have you known?"

"I figured it out the day I fought with Danny. I didn't want it to be true, so I never said anything to you. I didn't know what I could do."

Lizzie didn't know what she'd expected from this conversation but it wasn't this.

Gordo stood up and raked his hands through his hair. "If this had happened before everything, I would have been thrilled." A pained look crossed his face. "I can't be though. I'm going to marry Kate. She'd having my baby too…" he shook his head. "I hate to do this to you. I want to take care of you. Every day that I'm around you, I risk falling in love with you again. But I can't do it, Liz. I made a promise and I have to go through with it. I'll help you. You know I will. I'll give you money, anything you ever need, just let me know. Please though," he took a ragged breath. "Don't go for child support. You know I'll make good on my promise."

"I don't want your money." Was that really her voice that sounded so empty and so hollow? "I just wanted you to know." An anger was forming in her blood. She wanted to shake him, every word he said had torn her already broken heart into more pieces. But at the same time, she hadn't expected anything less of him. Gordo was Gordo, he would follow what was right, not what he wanted… "So you don't want to be a part of the baby's life."

She received a grim satisfaction at seeing the pained expression on his face.

"My God, Lizzie, you know I want to, but I can't."

She would not cry. She'd cried too many times over men, she needed to learn to be strong, for her baby.

"Please Lizzie," he pleaded as he saw her expression.

"I think you need to go," she said softly.

Gordo raised his eyebrows.

"Its for the best," she assured herself, but he thought it was to him.

He bit his lip, there was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring the words to his lips. He nodded and left.

As she heard the door click behind him, Lizzie felt the rest of her heart break.

**AN: We've still got a wedding to get to, and we haven't heard from Kate yet, and where did Danny disappear to? **

**Hope you all enjoyed!! Please review cause I love to read them! Thanks for reading everyone and thanks to everyone who knows that I haven't fallen into a hole. **


	20. Chapter 20

Gordo sighed heavily and fell back onto the pillows. He felt horrible. His stomach had knotted and he hadn't been able to eat since he'd left the hospital yesterday. What he had said to her had killed him. He never in his life wanted to see that look of pain, that look of shock then that hint of hatred on her face. He wished he could make her understand. He wanted to be a father to her child. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to lo—_No_, he ordered himself. _Do not think that, you can not feel that way about her. _

He heard a gentle humming and walked into the kitchen. Kate was standing at the counter, her fingers pressed to her forehead. She jumped at seeing him and forced a smile.

"Hey baby," she smiled.

Gordo looked he rover, she looked different. He wasn't sure why, but something… "You okay?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She kissed him on the cheek then turned around. "I told my mom I'd go out to her place for a while today, you want to come with me?"

Gordo sighed. "I can't. I've got a lot of stuff I need to get done for work before the wedding and—"

"Its fine," Kate said, perhaps a little too quickly. "I'll be home later."

Without any other word to him, she pushed past him and went out the door. Gordo sighed. He needed to get his mind off of Lizzie. Kate was noticing. She may not be sure as to why he was acting like he was, but she knew him, and she knew something was up.

For a month, he'd thought of nothing but Lizzie. She was now five month pregnant and beautiful. Her belly was beginning to show under her clothes and she was working at the bakery again.

He sighed as he shook his head. She was working at the place that should been making his wedding cake as he thought about her. He would be getting married on Saturday. Three days and he would be married.

He forced himself to think of Kate. She wasn't handling pregnancy well. She hardly wanted him to touch her anymore. She wore baggy clothes to hide it. He hated that she did that. If he couldn't see her stomach like he could see Lizzie's it was like she wasn't pregnant. If he didn't think she was pregnant, it was a lot harder to remember he made a promise.

He stopped his pacing of the house and picked up the photograph on the end table. He and Kate at a beach. He shook his head. He knew he was the reason she was pushing him away. She knew something was going on. There was always a question in her eye when he left the house. He had felt momentarily panicked that she knew. She knew that he had already been unfaithful, that he had already put their marriage on a precariously dangerous ledge. He wanted to tell her. He missed how his life had been before Lizzie. He'd been happy with Kate. And happy without Lizzie. Now her image, everything about her ate at him. She was never out of his mind.

He felt his keys in his pocket. The logical part of his mind screamed at him not to go, but as he walked down the driveway, he knew he had to.

Lizzie smiled as she added another icing flower to the cake. She'd called a divorce lawyer, she'd moved in with Miranda.

She laid down the icing. Amanda had left for a consultation and Lizzie was left to close the store. She didn't mind. She was really starting to love this shop. Business had doubled since Lizzie started working there. Amanda claimed it was because of Lizzie, she said it was because there were actually people to get the work done now. She didn't ever really think that she could have made a living decorating cakes, but she could. Amanda had to turn away business because they were that busy. She had begun to set aside money for the baby.

The baby.

A smile lit up her face. Every day she felt more love for the child and was amazed each day that she could love it more. She ran her hand over her stomach and wondered for the fifteenth million time what she was having. She couldn't decide if she wanted to know. Matt said it was a boy, Mom and Dad said a girl, and Miranda declared she was having twins. For her checkups, Lizzie played a MP3 player and the doctor complied with her wishes to not know.

The bell above the door jangled and Lizzie glanced at her watch. Figured, it was five minutes until close.

"Can I help you?" she asked, turning around. Her breath immediately caught in her throat.

Gordo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey."

Lizzie remembered what he said in the hospital. Her blood began to boil. "Can I help you?"

"Lizzie, please."

She clenched her jaw and stared at him. "Please what?"

"Please make this easy on me."

"Make this easy on you? On you!?" A harsh scornful laugh ripped past her lips. "Are you kidding me?"

He came closer to the counter. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Lizzie. You know that I would do anything."

"Bullshit." She wasn't going to listen to this. She wasn't going to hear another round of lies. She grabbed the tube of icing and tried to focus on adding another flower.

"You look beautiful."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there."

She slammed down the icing. "What?" A bit of icing flew out of the tube and her anger spike because now she'd have a mess she needed to clean up.

"I'm already in hell. I can't stand to have to mad at me. I can't stand to see you look at me with that much hurt in your eyes. I've thought about you ever day for the past month. I've thought about our baby—"

"_My_ baby," she corrected.

He stopped and took a deep breath. "Our baby, Lizzie. Our baby."

"No, David. My baby. _My baby._ You don't want her."

"It's a girl?" he asked, he heart had given an odd little shudder at those words.

"I don't know," she snapped. "I haven't found out."

"But you've been to a doctor right?"

"No. I figured, I've caused enough hell, I'll just mess up my baby's life too and not be a responsible mother and skip going to the doctors."

"Lizzie, please calm down, so you can talk to me."

"You're a prick you know that? You waltz back into my life after everything and you expect me to be nice to you?"

"I'm trying Lizzie!" he barked. "What the hell do you want from me? How do you think I should fix this?"

"I want you to want the baby! I want you to want me!" she wished she could take it back. She wished she wouldn't have said it. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I do." He walked towards her. "I love you, Lizzie."

"Stop it," she said, backing away.

His hands grasped her arms. There was a fire in his eyes she'd never seen before, his grips was much tighter than he'd ever held her before. Then in one swift movement, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body to him, her swollen stomach pressed into his abs. He dipped his head, his lips caught her. His tongue danced around her lips. Lizzie could feel ever nerve in her body tingling. Gordo's hands pulled her tighter. His touch seemed almost desperate, desperate not to let her go.

Lizzie forced the feeling of ecstasy from her head. She whimpered softly and slowly twisted her body away from him.

"Gordo, we can't—"

He had no intention of listening. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He stared into her eyes, his breathing ragged. Lizzie wanted nothing more to look away, she hated how he could captivate her. She struggled to control her own breathing. He gently placed his hand on her stomach. Lizzie felt butterflies that were not caused by the baby.

Gordo lowered himself onto his knees. He pushed her shirt up. Lizzie wished she could force her brain to have the common sense to tell him to stop, she wished she had the control of her lips. But the moment his lips tenderly touched her stomach, she knew she was lost.

He planted another soft kiss then stood up.

"What are we going to do?"

She wished he wouldn't talk. Things were much better inside her world of fog. Inside that world, there was nothing but them and the baby. Inside that world there were no consequences for their actions. God, how she hated morals. "What can we do?"

The words had no sooner left her lips than she hated herself. She sounded exactly like she'd hated him for sounding; indecisive, unsure, and wishy-washy.

"I can't marry her."

Somewhere a chorus was singing the hallelujah chorus.

"She's pregnant too, Lizzie."

And the singing stopped. Lizzie put her head into her hands. How had she become the other woman? How has she managed to wreck a marriage? How had he managed to undo everything she'd convinced herself she could do?

"I know." Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ morals. "You can marry her. It's what's right."

Gordo shook his head. "It's not what I want."

"Have you talked to her?"

He laughed. "I haven't been able to look at her the same since you came back."

"You need to really think about what you're considering doing."

"What can I do, Lizzie? I made a mistake. I never should have let you go. Then I shouldn't have lost control when you came back. If I stay with Kate, I won't get to see you, or my baby."

"Kate is carrying your baby too." Those words hurt to say.

"You could still see my baby," she said softly. "I mean, you have always been my friend right? Maybe…maybe my baby won't have to know that you're the father."

"I don't think I could do that."

Lizzie felt a surge of anger. "What can you do? What do _you_ want? There isn't a compromise to this situation, Gordo! Someone is going to get hurt! It's all going to come down to who you want to hurt." She put down the icing. "I can't believe how stupid I act when you come around. You're selfish. You're inconsiderate." She took a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes. "Marry Kate. The baby and I will be fine. We're going to be just fine without you."

**AN: I hope I am getting over one of the worst cases of writer's block ever! Let me know what you think! And thanks for keeping with me! **


	21. Chapter 21

Kate nervously ran her hand down the beaded bodice of her wedding gown. She'd gotten this dress a long time ago and it'd been big, she'd gotten it taken in, but never quite enough. Now she fit very snuggly into the dress. She swallowed thickly and looked in the mirror. A very scared woman stared back at her.

Scared wasn't the word to describe it. Terrified was the way to describe it. In a matter of thirty five minutes, she would be standing at the end of the isle with Gordo. David…the man she loved. The man she would do anything to keep.

She turned away from the mirror and sat down in a chair. She knew when she'd heard the whispers that she was back. She was afraid of it. She was terrified of her.

And ironies of ironies, she'd been working on the wedding cake. It was beautiful. Kate couldn't deny that Lizzie had done a wonderful job.

Kate twisted the engagement ring on her finger and stood up.

Everything was perfect. She'd walked through the church just a few moments ago and check. The décor was beautiful. The flowers were bright and perfect everything was set to be a fantastic day. Except, well, she couldn't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't get rid of the incessant feeling that she couldn't do this.

Kate picked up her wallet and flipped it open to the picture of him she kept there. He was sweet, he really was. He was thoughtful, kind, caring, considerate, and loving. Being with him had helped to tame a snippy, bitchy inner monster that she just never seemed to handle. He made her smile. She never thought that goofy, boyish, adorable smile would make her grin like it did. That he would be able to give her butterflies, or that she would fall so head over heels in love with him.

They'd gotten together, things had been great. He was everything she wanted and more.

Then Lizzie came back and he changed. He wasn't the same attentive David he'd been. He was always gone, always skittish…

It didn't take her long to figure out. When she thought about, she easily placed the pieces together. That night he was gone. He'd been with Lizzie.

Kate closed her eyes. It really was amazing what a desperate woman would do to keep the man she loved.

Her pregnancy was announced, then Lizzie passed out and they found out she was going to have a baby too.

She wished that Danny wouldn't have turned out to be the asshole that he was. She wished he wouldn't have hurt Lizzie, and that their marriage would have been as perfect as everyone figured it was going to be. Not only would that mean that Lizzie wouldn't have had to gone through what she was, but it would have kept her away.

Kate set her jaw. But Lizzie had lost David. It was her own fault. She made the mistake and she wasn't going to get him back.

Kate slid her hand over her stomach again as she stood up. She was going to have a family with David. He would love her and forget about Lizzie. She stood up. She would marry David Gordon.

She knew what she had to do after her honeymoon. Lizzie was proudly displaying her belly, and Kate hadn't grown at all. Of course she hadn't grown, there was nothing inside of her to grow. She didn't really mean to lie, she'd been so desperate at the though of losing him that it came out before she was really aware of what she'd said.

Kate looked at the clock and stood up. After the honeymoon, she would stage it. Stage the even that would make David stay with her, to take care of her. She would make it look like an accident so he wouldn't blame himself. And after Lizzie was no longer a threat, they'd try for real.

**AN: I'm proud of me! Less than a month! Whoop! Please review! It's what helped me get this one done!**


	22. Chapter 22

Gordo stood at the end of the aisle. Every pair of eyes were upon him. He wanted to tug at the collar that was too tight around his throat. He wanted to wipe his sweaty hands down his pants, but most of all, he wanted to run. He wanted to run screaming from the church. He wanted to runaway from everything.

He clutched his hands tightly together as he looked around the church. People were dressed in their best and smiling. Row after row of smiling people who believed they were there to support him in doing what he really wanted to do. He closed his eyes. Music began to play.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie sat in the middle of the church in the middle of the pew. This was hell. This was pure hell. To know she was in a church about to watch Gordo marry Kate, to know that the child she was carrying would never know its father. She closed her eyes and felt a hand wrap around her own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Miranda watched Lizzie apprehensively. This couldn't be easy for her. She wanted to ask, of course she had her suspicions. She sighed. If Lizzie had wanted to talk to her about the baby she would have. Miranda forced herself to smile. Lizzie was being brave. She'd never admit it, not to anyone, but Miranda knew watching this wedding was tearing Lizzie apart. She just couldn't decided if Lizzie was doing it for herself, the baby or Gordo. Miranda couldn't count the number of times she'd wanted to jump up and make the two of them talk out their 'relationship' but as the notes poured from the piano, Miranda knew she was fighting a losing battle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate watched each of her bridesmaids round the corner. Her heart was thumping wildly in her throat. She hated herself right now. She hated everything about her. From the white dress she was wearing, from the money she'd spent on her hair, she hated it all. She knew he was standing at the end, waiting for her. He would look perfect in the tuxedo they'd spent hours picking out. She wanted to run ahead of the bridesmaids, fling her arms around him. Her stomach was knotted at what she was going to do. At the fact she had trapped him. He had no choice but to marry her. He thought she was having his child… Kate took a deep breath. She wanted to believe that given the option, he would stay by her side. But she knew it was that fear that he wouldn't pick her that kept her from revealing his way out. She heard the Bridal March begin. Putting on her best smile, she stepped forward…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was beautiful. He had to admit that. Her smile was soft, full of emotion. She looked directly into his eyes as she walked. Each step graceful under the full skirt of the dress.

He felt a swell of emotion. He knew how afraid she'd been of this moment. Of a disastrous trip, of her shoe catching in her dress, but Kate look wonderful.

It was as his eyes locked onto her that it happened. That warm, comforting rush he'd felt before Lizzie had ever come into his life came back to him.

This was Kate.

The woman who'd gone out of her way on many times to make sure he was happy. The woman who, instead of abandoning him and running off with some idiot from high school, she'd encouraged him, she'd been there to help his dreams along. It was Kate who'd sent out short films to try and get him notice. It was Kate who had found the connection with the advertising company. It was Kate who'd raised seven levels of hell when a slimy lawyer tried to cheat him out of a contract.

She'd been there with him. That smile had been his ray of hope.

His hand twitched to smack himself in the forehead. He'd been scared. Marriage was a scary thing, and everything that happened with Lizzie was a mistake. If she hadn't came along, he wouldn't have doubted his feelings for Kate.

He'd made a huge mistake with Lizzie, but that was what it was, a mistake.

He smiled and took her arm and turned to face the preacher.

But here was his life now. His mistake would be part of his past.

**AN: I know its short again, but I figured you'd want short instead of another three month hiatus. Let me know what you think. I'm border-lining with a couple of ideas and reviews would really help me decided which way to take the next chapters! **

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Miranda made her way through the darkened house. She was taking her time and stepping slowly, she had never in the entire time he'd lived here seen the place like this. Matt had been the one who'd suggested she'd come. He'd opted to let her handle this one on her own and she now wanted nothing more than to smack him for leaving this to her.

She jammed her toe into something and a curst slipped past her lips before she could catch herself. Her hand fumbled along the wall and the living room was filled with light. Her heart sank in her chest. It worse than she'd expected. It appeared if he'd gone into a fit and destroyed everything he could lay his hands on. Papers were strewn about the room, the lamp was lying on its side, the contents of the cabinets were spilled about the room. Miranda took a deep breath. The full impact of what she could come face to face with was starting to sink in. She felt her stomach drop as she turned.

He was sitting on the couch. His hair was a mess and a two day growth of stubble covered his chin. His breathing was deep and slow, his skin was pale and she doubted he'd changed his clothes. But the part that broke her heart was his eyes. The blue crystals that usually sparkled with life were dull and blank now. As she peered at him, she realized they weren't even blue, but a deep grey. He didn't care to adjust anything. "How'd you get in?"

Miranda held up the key. "You gave me the spare when you went on vacation. I never cared to give it back."

He closed his eyes and moved his head in a weak attempt at a nod.

Miranda cleared some of the papers off the table in front of him and sat down. She swallowed thickly. "Have you been to see her?"

He tilted his head and closed his eyes. The rush of feeling beat back into him. And for a pathetically twisted moment, he was glad for it. This pain proved he was alive. Something he'd been seriously doubting since…since it had happened.

* * *

They emerged from the church, hands clasped and a huge smile on his face. David looked over at his bride and pulled her close to him and kissed her. This was not just a kiss, it was a kiss that embodied everything he just told her. She looked beautiful. She was his wife. And he was in love. That meant he would force Lizzie from his mind. He would give every bit of attention she deserved.

He pulled back and smiled at her then waved to the friends and family surrounding them. Her hand still in his he smiled as he pulled her down the stairs. He grabbed the door and held her hand as he helped her inside. With another wave to everyone watching, he grinned and climbed inside the car.

"Mrs. Gordon," he smiled.

Kate returned the smile, but it faded quickly from her face.

Something about her reaction hurt him and he took a deep breath.

"David, I need to talk to you," she said softly.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Not now. Not after he'd worked so hard to convince himself, not after he'd finally started to feel again. He picked her hand up and brought it to his lips. "I love you."

It was amazing how he was able to say things, then way to smack himself only moments later for it.

The corner's of Kate's lips twitched and he wasn't sure but it looked like her eyes watered but she looked away.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. He couldn't stand it if he was hurting her also.

Kate looked back at him and nodded. "Are you ready to be announced as Mr. and Mrs. Gordon?"

A warm rush came over him as she said that. He leaned across the seat and kissed her lightly. "I've been ready."

He glanced in the mirrors and pulled out of the parking spot. Kate's hand was warm in his. He gave it a squeeze and saw her smile.

He never saw the car coming. Kate did. He was driving through a green light and the car came from the right.

Kate's scream ripped through the silence.

The car plowed into the passenger side.

The force flung them into the on coming traffic lane.

* * *

At least that was what they had told him of the accident. All he could remember was her scream. That bone chilling heart breaking scream. It was the last sound he had heard her make.

**AN: I know, its short…But I didn't want to lull in updates again. And I wanted to make sure everyone is still interested. I'm kinda afraid that I was dragging out the Lizzie and Gordo thing way too much….**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And I can not thank those who review enough. I love knowing that you enjoy what I write! **


End file.
